Crepúsculo Las Tres Especies
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: Valerie siempre ha tenido claro quién era y lo que iba a hacer el resto de su vida: proteger a su familia. Llevaba más de mil años haciéndolo, pero empezó a cuestionarse esa monotonía cuando cierto licántropo se presentó en sus tierras. Su nombre, Jacob Black. Nadie sospecharía que ese encuentro acabaría en una guerra entre las tres especies más poderosas de la Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

(VALERIE)

Era mi turno de guardia en el bosque mientras los demás se divertían cazando osos y ciervos. Me daba rabia perderme el festín, pero debía asegurarme que ningún vampiro, licántropo o mago se acercaba a nuestras tierras. Aunque lo único que hacía era correr a lo largo y ancho del bosque. De vez en cuando me encontraba con la figura lobuna de Gisela, de Tony o de Greg, o con las figuras lejanas y veloces de Mónica o Derek.

Yo me solía servir de mis poderes para proteger nuestro hogar. Mónica usaba sus dotes de hipnotismo. Derek, directamente hacía explotar todo lo que se le acercara que no fueran humanos o nosotros mismos. Tony, Greg y Gisela atacaban en forma de lobos a los intrusos.

Me harté de correr en torno al bosque, así que decidí adentrarme un poco más y sentarme en un viejo tocón que talaron hace veinte años. Me tumbé sobre la amplia superficie de metro y medio de diámetro. Cerré los ojos y dejé volar los sentidos: podía oír los trinos de los pájaros, la brisa de verano agitando las hojas de los árboles y los mechones de mi pelo color broncíneo y dorado. Los gemidos de los ciervos y los desgarradores quejidos de los osos tras ser atacados por mis amigos.

Entonces oí el sonido de unas patas de lobo correr por aquí. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de golpe. En esa zona de Canadá no habían lobos, a no ser que…me levanté de un salto y corrí a una velocidad inhumana en busca del licántropo del que provenían aquellos zarpazos por el suelo cubierto de hojas. A medida que me acercaba a él, el olor de este se hacía más fuerte, y no me resultaba familiar.

Corrí más aún, pues se acercaba a nuestra casa y eso no iba a permitirlo. Entonces, por fin, lo vi: era un lobo grande de pelo castaño que corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Enseñaba los colmillos como si una amenaza lo acechara, y en ese caso, era yo. Parecía cabreado. A pesar de estar en su forma lobuna, era como si me dijera en esos momentos cómo se sentía. Gruñía a cada salto que daba y pisaba el suelo con fuerza. Reuní toda la fuerza que pude en una esfera de energía y se la lancé. El lobo cayó desplomado al suelo.

Era un hechizo de aturdimiento así que simplemente estaba inconsciente. Seguía siendo un lobo gracias al conjuro, el cual perfeccioné para no tener que ver a licántropos desnudos cada vez que se acercara uno y tuviera que atacarle. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Parecía que hubiera estado días corriendo sin detenerse. Posé una mano sobre su cabeza y el lobo se sacudió nervioso durante un segundo pero pronto se relajó.

Le acaricié el áspero y sucio pelaje, resultado de haber estado divagando por el bosque sin descanso. Tanto su pulso como su respiración se acompasaron lentamente hasta tener un ritmo regular. Había algo diferente en él. Los que yo había llegado a atrapar eran más descontrolados hasta dormidos. Este en cambio, parecía que estuviera sufriendo por algo, destrozado sentimentalmente por alguna razón que desconocía. Le leí la mente para averiguar su nombre: Jacob.

-¿Quién es ahora?-dijo una voz femenina que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Me giré y vi la esbelta figura de Mónica con los brazos cruzados. Su largo y liso pelo azabache le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda, siempre decorado con una cinta roja que ella consideraba como "sagrada". Y sus labios color carmín destacaban en medio de su delicado y pálido rostro de vampira.

-Al parecer se llama Jacob-contesté.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó.

Se tambaleaba en el sitio, decidiendo si acercarse o no a mí. Esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora que ella interpretó como que sí era seguro y se colocó junto a mí, pero no se agachó, como yo, a mi lado.

-¿Pregunto otra vez?-insistió.

-No lo sé-admití-Él no es como los demás, mira.

Apoyé la mano sobre el morro del lobo y empecé a acariciárselo. Mónica trató de detenerme pero yo alcé la otra mano para que no lo intentara. Jacob gimió un poco pero reaccionó como lo habría hecho un perro doméstico dormido. Se revolvió un poco pero al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía se quedó quieto, con los músculos relajados.

-Cualquier otro te habría arrancado la mano de un mordisco-objetó atónita.

-Claro, como a Derek-recordé.

Una vez, un lobo le había arrancado la mano de un mordisco a Derek cuando trató de serenarlo mientras dormía. Por suerte, recuperamos la mano y Derek se la reimplantó. Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de llevarle a casa y hacerle una especie de interrogatorio cuando volviera a su forma humana de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa?-propuso Mónica.

-Me has leído el pensamiento-dije sarcástica-Pero, ¿crees que los demás estarán de acuerdo?

-No tengo idea, pero dudo que se nieguen a que lo metamos en el sótano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-inquirí preocupada.

El sótano era un lugar lóbrego, caótico y oscuro. El sitio perfecto para un prisionero pero, por ahora, Jacob no lo era. Mónica asintió pesarosa.

-Es el único sitio.

Acaricié la cabeza de Jacob y pasé la mano a lo largo de su lomo. Cuando llegué a la mitad, soltó un quejido y se removió con fuerza. Mónica retrocedió tres metros de un salto.

-¡Valerie, aléjate!

-No Mónica, espera.

Aparté con cuidado el pelaje de su lomo y vi el origen del problema: mi esfera de energía le había causado una quemadura.

-Le quemé sin querer cuando traté de dejarle inconsciente.

Mónica no se volvió a acercar.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa.

-Yo no pienso volver a acercarme-avisó Mónica-Tendrás que llevarlo tú sola.

Me lo cargué a la espalda procurando no tocar la quemadura y corrí tras Mónica hasta la casa. Llevar a Jacob a la espalda era como coger un cojín enorme lleno de plumas: pesaba poco, pero era muy grande. Solo eran un par de kilómetros, así que duraría poco tiempo. Por suerte, cuando llegamos, no había nadie. Bajé al sótano y dejé a Jacob en el suelo después de que Mónica apartara las cosas que habían en medio.

-¿Qué es eso?-habló otra voz que también habría reconocido entre miles.

-Hola, Derek-saludé sin darme la vuelta.

-No puedes meter un licántropo en nuestro sótano.

Le miré de reojo.

-¿Nuestro sótano? No me gusta recordarte que esta es mi casa y yo decido lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer, ¿queda claro?

Derek me dedicó una mirada asesina que yo tomé por un "entendido". Me di la vuelta y me encaré con él.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-inquirió con los puños apretados.

-Preguntarle qué hace aquí-contesté.

-Todos vienen a hacer lo mismo: entregarnos a los Vulturis o al Consejo de Magos.

-Él no-repliqué-Le he leído la mente y no sabe que vivimos aquí, ni siquiera que existimos.

Derek observó a Jacob con detenimiento.

-¿Estás segura?-repitió.

Yo asentí.

-Si ocurre algo no quiero saber nada-dio por terminada la conversación y subió al primer piso.

Mónica y yo nos miramos.

-Espero que Greg sea más comprensivo-musité.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Hola chicas, ¿qué mosca le ha picado a Derek? Está echando chispas.

No hizo falta una respuesta. En cuanto vio el cuerpo del lobo en el suelo lo entendió todo. Pero antes de que dijera nada, yo intervine.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-pedí.

-¿Qué queréis que haga?-preguntó desconfiado.

Saqué un frasquito de la riñonera que me rodeaba la cintura y se lo entregué a Greg. Dentro había un líquido color azul.

-Dale esto, solo una gota, para que se vuelva humano. Solo hará eso ya que mi hechizo lo deja inconsciente una hora, así que tendrás que…-preferí no acabar la frase.

-Ah no, de eso nada-se quejó.

-Eres el único chico restante salvo Tony, y él ocupará el puesto de guardia en poco tiempo. Derek trataría de matarlo sin pensárselo dos veces. Tú en cambio eres más comprensivo-insistí.

Se acercó a mí, tomó el frasquito y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Me debes una gorda, prima-susurró.

Esbocé una sonrisa triunfante de la que él no se percató y avanzó hasta Jacob.

-Yo debo marcharme-recordé-He dejado la guardia desocupada demasiado tiempo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, seguida de Mónica. Una vez arriba nos miramos preocupadas.

-¿Quién crees que es?-preguntó.

-No lo sé. De lo que estoy segura es que no es un caza-recompensas.


	2. Capítulo 2

(GREG)

¿Cómo había podido acceder? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y no podía echarme atrás. Subí a mi habitación y tomé ropa del armario. Bajé de nuevo al sótano, y el lobo seguía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil, salvo por el constante movimiento respiratorio. Dejé la ropa sobre una vieja silla de madera y me agaché al lobo para darle la poción que Valerie me había entregado. Después de derramar una gota, cerré el frasco, lo coloqué en una mesita que estaba en equilibrio sobre tres patas y, cuando me volví, el tal Jacob había vuelto a su forma humana. Era de pelo negro y piel rojiza. En un hombro tenía tatuado un círculo extraño lleno de símbolos. Me sentía raro e incómodo vistiéndolo. Me lo tuve que volver a preguntar: ¿por qué me había dejado convencer? Cuando hube acabado, me guardé el frasquito en el bolsillo, até a Jacob a una silla con una vieja cuerda y subí al piso de arriba. Me encontré con Mónica repasándose el pintalabios frente al espejo del recibidor. La abracé por la cintura después de que cerrara el pintalabios. Ella se giró y me rodeó el cuello con sus esbeltos brazos.

-Hola, preciosa-saludé.

-¿Qué tal el prisionero?-preguntó.

Supe que no lo decía en serio lo de "prisionero", pero dudo que hubiera otra forma de llamarlo.

-Ha sido un poco extraño-admití.

-Por no decir demasiado, ¿verdad?-completó.

Asentí esbozando una sonrisa torcida y ella me la devolvió.

-¿Qué hay, tortolitos?-dijo una voz cantarina desde la puerta del porche trasero.

-Hola, Gisela-saludé sin mirarla, pero Mónica sí lo hizo.

Cuando volví la vista, vi a Gisela con los brazos cruzados y su corto pelo cobrizo hecho una maraña sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde se supone que te has metido?-preguntó Mónica.

-Bah, nada de interés, solo una mamá osa que quería pelea después de que me comiera a sus oseznos y me hubiera transformado de nuevo en humana, he tenido que huir corriendo hasta aquí y, por suerte, la he despistado.

-Ah ella-dijo Mónica-Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de cazarla, me pone de los nervios. El otro día me robó de mi almuerzo un puma y dos ciervos pero la condenada siempre sabe dónde esconderse.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Gisela cogiendo el cepillo del pelo que había sobre la mesa de café del salón y pasándoselo por los nudos del pelo.

-Son las ocho menos cuarto-dijo Mónica, que tenía un mejor punto de vista del reloj de la cocina.

Entonces oí un sonido de vibración proveniente del sofá. Mónica deshizo nuestro abrazo y tomó el móvil que estaba remetido entre los cojines del sofá.

-Es un mensaje de Valerie-anunció-Dice que llevemos a Jacob a su cuarto porque no está en condiciones de ser maniatado, cosa que está segura de que has hecho, Greg.

-¿Quién es Jacob?-preguntó Gisela.

-Es un licántropo al que Valerie ha querido invitar a casa-respondí.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En el sótano-contestó Mónica.

-¡Qué malos sois!-nos riñó-¿Por qué lo tenéis ahí metido?

-A mí no me eches la culpa-dijo Mónica-Por cierto Greg, ¿es cierto que lo has maniatado?

-Bueno…solo lo he atado a una silla-objeté tratando de quitarle importancia.

Mónica y Gisela se cruzaron de brazos a la vez y me miraron con expresión de represalia. Mónica corrió al sótano, segundos después, su figura subió las escaleras con algo en brazos y en cuestión de minutos estaba de nuevo en su sitio.

-Listo-musitó-Greg, vigílale. Yo y Gisela iremos a hablar con Derek.

-¿Derek?-repitió Gisela confusa-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Mónica agarró a Gisela de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras hasta el porche trasero. Subí al piso de arriba y me coloqué junto a la puerta del cuarto de Valerie para hacer guardia. Me sentía como los soldados del Buckingham Palace. Pero me preguntaba lo que debía hacer si se despertaba antes de que Valerie llegara. ¿Le hacía el "interrogatorio" yo solo, lo volvía a dejar inconsciente o lo soltaba en medio del bosque? Opté por lo primero a regañadientes pero no sabía lo que elegiría Jacob.


	3. Capítulo 3

VALERIE

Tony me acababa de relevar para el turno de noche y volví corriendo hasta casa. Entonces escuché murmullos en la parte trasera, en el porche:

-Solo es un licántropo-dijo la voz de Gisela.

-Exacto-replicó Derek.

-Y yo soy un licántropo-apuntó Gisela.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Derek.

-Dale una oportunidad-insistió Mónica-Está herido y no podemos dejarle en medio del bosque para que muera.

-Sí que podemos-dijo Derek.

-Podemos-explicó Gisela-Pero no queremos.

-¿No queréis o Valerie no quiere?

-Ella sabe lo que hace-siguió Mónica.

-No, no lo sabe. Solo actúa por compasión y pena. No piensa que ese tal Jacob podría estar compinchado con el Consejo de Magos y que podrían haberle proporcionado algo que lo hiciera casi inmune a nuestros poderes o algo así. O que conozca a algún caza-recompensas al servicio de los Vulturis y que decida contárselo todo. Y recordad que no descansarán hasta ver nuestras cabezas clavadas en un palo frente a su puerta.

-Ojala tuviéramos la oportunidad de explicarles por lo menos al Consejo de Magos lo ocurrido en realidad-musitó Gisela.

-Sí-admitió Derek-Pero no nos la dan. Debemos procurar mantenernos firmes y dejar a un lado los sentimentalismos y centrarnos en nuestra supervivencia.

-Valerie no querrá-masculló Gisela.

¿Era eso todo lo que sabían decir?

-Y recuerda que estamos a salvo gracias a ella-replicó Mónica-Estas son sus tierras y su casa, es ella quien nos permite estar aquí y quien no nos deja en las manos de los mercenarios.

Bien pensado Mónica.

-Lo que me resulta desconcertante y sin sentido es que sea ella la que nos mantenga a salvo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Gisela.

-Con que ella es mucho menor que nosotros y hacemos lo que quiere. Es como un bebé que te mangonea.

No pude aguantarlo más.

-Con que bebé, ¿eh?-dije saliendo de detrás del árbol en el que me ocultaba. Los tres se sobresaltaron al verme-¿Piensas en mí como en una carga Derek? ¿Cómo una cría a la que seguirle el rollo?

Derek no respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada. "¿Cómo podía estar escondida?" pensaba.

-Escondida o no, yo no destripo esas cosas delante de tus amigos. Todo lo que he hecho por ti y acabas pensando eso de mí eres un…desagradecido, no te merecías siquiera que tratara de ayudarte.

No quería oír nada más, corrí hasta las escaleras del salón y me senté en los escalones. Dejé que mis lágrimas se desbordaran y que el llanto se liberase. No podía creer que Derek pensara así de mí: una cría a la que hay que soportar sí o sí. No me gustaba recordarle que era yo la propietaria de la casa y que podía hacer que le cogieran sin dar al descubierto mi identidad pero era la única manera de controlarle.

Nuestra historia juntos, Mónica, Gisela, Greg, él y yo. Cuando huimos de Volterra después de que Jane y Alec mataran a Fátima, vengando a mis padres acabando con la vida de Joseph…y todo para que piense que soy una niñata, a pesar de tener tres mil ochocientos dieciséis años y él tres mil ochocientos veintidós, como Mónica. Pero creía que se refería mejor dicho a la edad aparente. A mí me mordieron con dieciséis años y Derek se congeló con veintidós.

No podía demorarme de esa manera, debía hacer algo que me mantuviera con la cabeza en otra cosa. Me enjugué las lágrimas y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Vi a Greg de pie junto a mi puerta con pose de estatua.

-Descanse soldado-le dije con una sonrisa.

Greg se giró y me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-A sus órdenes mi capitana-contestó colocándose una mano en la frente a como un soldado del ejército.

-Puede retirarse-continué siguiéndole el juego, pero Greg bajó la mano y me miró preocupado.

Le devolví la mirada pero pronto la desvié al suelo al recordar que había llorado y que tendría los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-¿Has estado llorando?-inquirió.

-No…no es nada-dije antes de carraspear para recuperar el tono de voz-¿Le has puesto hielo a la quemadura de Jacob?-pregunté para desviar el tema.

Greg siguió mirándome como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Greg…no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio inferior como respuesta: no.

-Anda, vete con los demás, ya me ocupo yo.

Me fui al armario que había junto al baño y saqué una toalla limpia y un cubo pequeño. Cuando salí, Greg se había marchado. Llené el cubo con agua del grifo del baño y lo llevé a mi cuarto. Jacob estaba tumbado sobre la cama hecha y una fina capa de sudor le recorría la frente y hacía muecas de dolor cada vez que intentaba acomodarse por culpa de la herida. Al parecer le dolía más de lo que parecía.

Abrí la ventana de la habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama y Jacob se removió nervioso al notar mi peso sobre la cama. Me quedé quieta como una estatua hasta que se volvió a relajar. Le alcé ligeramente la camiseta de tela roja que le había dejado Greg, y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. La quemadura tenía muy mala pinta. Iba a tener que practicar mis tiros en algún animal salvaje que no fuera mitad humano.

Mojé la toalla y se la pasé poco a poco por la quemadura. Estaba pegajosa por los bordes y tuve que mojar muchas veces la toalla para que no quedaran pelusas. A cada roce, Jacob se movía más inquieto: estaba a punto de despertarse. Debía pensar lo que decirle, por qué su quemadura no se curaba sin tener que decirle que era maga, por qué le había atacado, qué hacía allí… Muchas preguntas a las que debía buscar respuesta en menos de un minuto.

La escasa luz del sol hacían que el sudor de su frente brillara, pensé en pasarle la toalla por la frente, y sabía que se acabaría despertando del todo. Lo hice. El rostro le ardía más de lo que debería a pesar de ser un licántropo. Sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron poco a poco. Soltó un gemido cuando me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Bella?-dijo con voz pastosa.

-Chsss, tranquilo-le dije mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro con la toalla.

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y le miré…algo se removió en mi interior, mariposas volaban en mi estómago y los brazos y piernas me temblaban. Entonces recordé las palabras de mi tía hacía años: "Es como…la gravedad, cuando le ves te cambia el centro. De repente ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene. Harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa por él. Su amiga, su hermana, su protectora." La imprimación.

Me habló de ella cuando solo tenía diez años. No sabía en realidad cómo era, lo que se sentía cuando se ve a esa persona, pero ahora sí. Me alejé de Jacob poco a poco, pero aguantándole la mirada. Él también me observaba desconcertado. ¿También lo había sentido? Se incorporó poco a poco, pero cuando quedó sentado y la camiseta volvió a su sitio, le rozó la quemadura e hizo un gesto de dolor, a una velocidad inhumana le agarré el brazo para que no se hiciera daño de nuevo y me miró aún más atónito.

-¿Eres una vampiro?-eso fue lo primero que me dijo.

-No exactamente-musité.

Se desasió con cuidado de mi brazo y me miró.

-¿Qué eres entonces?

Esbocé una sonrisa llena de escepticismo y esta vez sí que desvié la mirada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a mí, con la mirada aún clavada en mis ojos dorados.

-Es algo fácil de explicar, pero difícil de comprender.

-Dudo que siendo yo un licántropo, algo me pueda sorprender-insistió.

Y me lo acababa de soltar así. Como si ser un ser fantástico fuera un tema trivial y sin valor para cualquier persona.

-Yo también-susurré.

-¿Licántropo?-preguntó, y yo asentí.

-Pero no solo eso-hice una pausa antes de continuar-Vampira y maga, eso también.

Le miré para ver su reacción y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Esbocé una sonrisa torcida, pero Jacob siguió petrificado.

-¿Cómo?-exhaló con dificultad.

-Es una larga historia, pero dejémoslo con que mi madre era maga, mi padre un licántropo, y un vampiro me mordió.

-¿Maga?-repitió incrédulo.

Volví a sonreír.

-Seguro que antes de descubrir lo que eras no creías ni en vampiros ni licántropos, pues conmigo igual.

-Las tres cosas-dijo-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-asentí.

Se limitó a observarme con una expresión que solo pude interpretar como fascinación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

-Valerie, solo eso, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo mi apellido.

Esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante como contagiosa que también me hizo sonreír.

-Yo soy Jacob, Jacob Black-se presentó ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Nos miramos los dos sin decir nada. Sentí algo húmedo recorrerme la pantorrilla y me percaté de que la toalla goteaba. La alcé y se la enseñé.

-¿Me permites?-pregunté-A menos que quieras que te duela moverte.

Se llevó una mano al costado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Se alzó la camiseta para ver el origen del dolor y vio la quemadura. Le pasé la toalla mojada y él siguió viendo la herida.

-¿Y esto cómo se supone que ha ocurrido?-preguntó.

-Es culpa mía, lo lamento.

-¿Culpa tuya? ¿Por qué?

-Creía que venías a por nosotros así que te lancé un hechizo para que quedaras inconsciente.

-¿Vosotros?

Yo asentí.

-Conmigo viven tres licántropos: Tony, Greg y Gisela. Y dos vampiros: Mónica y Derek, hermanos los dos. Greg y Gisela también, además de mis primos.

-¿Y por qué creías que venía a por vosotros? ¿Hay alguna razón?

Mi brazo se quedó paralizado sobre la quemadura. Jacob me tomó la mano y la apartó de la herida. Se me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza, cosas que no quería y no debía recordar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

Le miré a los ojos: parecía que viera que necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo. Sonreí para tomarme la historia a broma y que no se preocupara.

-Si oyeras los años que tengo te daría un patatús-le avisé.

Entrecerró los ojos, a la espera de que me explicara. Aún sentía su cálida mano sobre la mía, la cual no estaba segura si era fría o caliente en esos instantes.

-Hace treinta y ocho siglos…-no seguí, para ver su reacción.

No había expresión en su rostro, pero su mano se tensó sobre la mía.

-Te lo dije-le recordé.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó.

No sabía en qué sentido lo decía así que le respondí de las dos maneras.

-Tengo tres mil ochocientos dieciséis años, pero me mordieron a los dieciséis. ¿Y tú?

-Diecisiete-contestó, y su pulso empezó a relajarse.

Volvimos a enmudecer. Su mirada clavada en mis ojos, y los míos en los suyos.

-Bueno-habló-Ibas por, "hace treinta y ocho siglos…"

Cuando lo dijo la mano le tembló ligeramente y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Sí. Los vampiros y los licántropos siempre han sido conocidos como enemigos naturales, pero no siempre ha sido así. Existían tres reinos, cada uno poblado por una especie diferente y, como reino que era, tenía su rey y su reina. En este caso, mis abuelos eran los reyes de los magos. Yo aún no había nacido. Mi madre, Petra, era la princesa heredera del reino, y, como tal, debía casarse con alguien de la realeza. No había ningún mago hijo de condes ni nobles, así que decidieron que debía casarse con el heredero de los vampiros: Joseph. Era avaricioso, engreído y cruel, pero nadie pensaba en ello, solo en que era príncipe. Y como el hijo del rey de los licántropos era un niño de ocho años..., mientras que mi madre tenía dieciocho. No iban a casarla con el hijo de un conde que no fuera mago. Ya les costaba permitir que lo hiciera con alguien que no perteneciera a su reino. Pensaban celebrar las bodas en poco tiempo, pero Petra ya estaba enamorada del hijo de uno de los nobles del reino de los licántropos, Alexander. Y además de eso, estaba embarazada de ocho meses, de mí, y él no lo sabía. Usaba hechizos trampa para disimularlo pero debía parar, o yo saldría perjudicada. Una noche, cuando faltaba un solo día para la boda, se fugó a la casa de la hermana de Alexander, mi tía Fátima, que se había independizado en el bosque con sus hijos mellizos de tres años: Greg y Gisela. En poco tiempo iba a dar a luz y no quería hacerlo en el palacio de sus padres. Pocas horas después de llegar, nací. Pero el tiempo transcurrido era demasiado, y la echaron en falta. La buscaron por todos los alrededores, hablaron con sus amigas de todos los reinos. Fueron en su busca sus padres, la guardia, hasta Joseph, y esa fue la desgracia. Buscó hasta en el bosque y halló la casa de Fátima. Estaban solos Petra y Alexander, ya que ella le había llamado para que fuera a verla. Joseph se sentía traicionado pero sobretodo, vio la oportunidad de acusar a los licántropos de algo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo encasquillarles un hecho catastrófico para que los magos no les vieran bien y conseguir los reinos de los magos y de los vampiros, unirlos y acabar con los licántropos, ser ellos los mandamás de todos. Les encontró riéndose de felicidad hasta que le vieron. Joseph mató a Petra y a Alexander y salió de la cabaña en busca de la guardia y de los reyes de ambos reinos. Cuando volvieron, sus cuerpos seguían en el suelo, inertes. Joseph había rasgado el cuerpo de Petra para que pareciera que había sido Alexander quien la había matado. Les dijo que la mató y que él no llegó a tiempo para evitarlo y que mató Alexander por su muerte. Falso, pero le creyeron. Todos salvo Hermione, la hermana menor de trece años de Petra. Ella sabía que se amaban y que todo era mentira. Usó todo su poder para mantener alejados a los licántropos y a los vampiros haciendo que olieran desagradablemente entre ellos. Pero a lo largo de los siglos ese olor se ha ido debilitando. También maldijo a los vampiros, haciendo que no pudieran tener descendencia y quedaran congelados en su edad para siempre, sean niños o adultos. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, mi tía me contó lo ocurrido y quise vengar a mis padres. Con ayuda de Greg y Gisela, y más tarde de Mónica y Derek, maté a Joseph, pero me mordió y acabé volviéndome también vampira. Tuvimos que huir de allí, Greg, Gisela, Mónica, Derek, Fátima y yo, ya que el Consejo de Magos creía que Joseph era bueno y que no tuvimos razones de matarle, no pararán hasta vernos muertos porque quien lideraba el Consejo se había enamorado de él. Nos trasladamos entonces a Italia, a Volterra concretamente. El territorio pertenecía a un trío de vampiros que se hacen llamar los Vulturis. Les pedimos permiso para cazar en sus tierras y nos dejaron. Pero, tiempo después, Fátima y un par de miembros de los Vulturis, Jane y Alec, discutieron. Mataron a Fátima y a una de las mujeres de los vampiros principales. Creyeron que fuimos nosotros y nos la tienen jurada. Nos buscan para hacernos pagar por algo que no hemos hecho. Desde entonces, vivimos huyendo del Consejo de Magos y de los Vulturis. Mandan a caza-recompensas para entregarnos a cualquiera de ellos. Con los Vulturis no se puede razonar pero, si el Consejo nos dejara, les explicaríamos lo ocurrido realmente.

Jacob se había quedado mirándome como si le acabara de soltar un rollo incompresible.

-Bonito cuento-objetó-Y…no es por ser impertinente pero, ¿cómo sabes que es cierto que el tal Joseph mató a tus padres?

-Fátima lo oyó y vio todo.

-Entonces, la razón de que los licántropos y los vampiros nos odiemos… ¿es obra de tu tía, Hermione?

Yo asentí.

-Sé que suena muy extraño, pero es todo cierto.

-No, si te creo es solo que…-me miró a los ojos fijamente-Es realmente fascinante.

En sus ojos brillaba una chispa extraña y entonces los entrecerró. No entendí el gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-Tus ojos. Se han vuelto…violetas.

Según Fátima, eso solo les ocurre a los magos cuando sienten atracción por alguien. Las mejillas me ardían, y su mano sobre la mía me picaba.

-Te has puesto roja-dijo con una sonrisa.

Parecía que quería decirme todo lo que le ocurría a mi cara. Me di cuenta entonces de que su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío. Me mordí el labio y me aparté un poco. Por un momento, se me vinieron a la cabeza una serie de palabras pero no eran mías, entonces quería decir que eran las de Jacob. Sabía quiénes eran los Vulturis. No era un enviado suyo, pero los conocía de oídas por un conocido suyo que era un vampiro. Oh no. Eso significaba que debía marcharse, no podía quedarse ni un minuto más. Cada segundo que pasaba allí podía significar la cercanía de algún Vulturis a nuestro hogar. Me levanté de golpe y me tapé la cara con las manos.

-¿Valerie?-dijo Jacob-¿Qué pasa?

Dejé caer los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y cerré los puños.

-Debes irte-le solté.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se quejó levantándose y colocándose frente a mí.

-No debes seguir aquí.

-No lo entiendo.

-Y no puedes.

-Si no he venido a atacaros.

-Pero conoces a alguien que sabe quiénes son los Vulturis.

-Ellos nunca harían nada semejante.

-No podemos correr riesgos.

No recibí respuesta. Sus ojos, sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo se movían de forma frenética. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía lo que hacer para convencerme de que me equivocaba. Yo pensaba eso, que me equivocaba, pero no debía arrepentirme porque, tal vez, acabaría pagando las consecuencias.

-¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación?-me preguntó.

Era lo único que me podía hacer dudar.

-Lo sé, Jacob. Y sí, yo también lo he sentido.

-Entonces sabrás como va ese rollo lobuno y ya sabes que…

-Jacob-le interrumpí-Por favor, no insistas. Si no fuera porque no soy la única que huye… pero no estoy sola.

Los dos nos miramos sin saber qué más decir, salvo "adiós".

-Jake-masculló.

No comprendí lo que quería decir.

-Mis amigos me llaman Jake.

Sonreí al comprender que me tomaba por amiga. Saqué disimuladamente el polvo somnífero del saquito que había en el interior de mi riñonera, preparado para lanzárselo en el último momento. Le besé la mejilla, un beso rápido y le miré a los ojos.

-Jake…-susurré antes de lanzarle los polvos somníferos.


	4. Chapter 4

GISELA

Me sentía fatal por Valerie. Debía de haber resultado muy doloroso que Derek la considerara como una niña y una carga. Él se había adentrado en el bosque y no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Mónica había ido a buscar a Tony y yo tenía que hablar con Greg. Le encontré en el balcón de su cuarto, observando el cielo durante la llegada del crepúsculo. Me apoyé en la barandilla junto a él.

-¿Valerie sigue deprimida?-le pregunté.

-¿Deprimida?-dijo confuso-¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo esté?

-Oyó a Derek decir que la consideraba una niña pequeña a la que seguirle el juego y se lo ha tomado muy mal.

-Así que era ese el por qué…-susurró.

-¿El por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cuando subió a su cuarto, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente por haber llorado.

-Pobre Valerie…-mascullé.

-¿Por qué le diría Derek tales cosas?

-No sabía que estaba allí-repliqué en su defensa a pesar de que Greg tenía toda la razón-Pero estás en lo cierto. No entiendo el por qué pero creo en la posibilidad de que se esté arrepintiendo de haber matado a su padre solo porque acababa de tener una disputa con él y Valerie se lo pidió desesperadamente, eso sin contar con que yo también lo hacía y me había imprimado de él.

-Es probable-musitó Greg muy a nuestro pesar.

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Chicos?-dijo Valerie desde el pasillo.

Los dos nos giramos y la miramos fijamente: le temblaban las manos, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos…

-Valerie, tus ojos se han vuelto violetas-la avisé.

-Agh mierda-masculló mirándose en el espejo que había junto a la puerta-¿Aún?

Asentí, entonces recordé lo que eso significaba para un mago.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?-le pregunté.

Dejó caer los brazos y siguió frente al espejo, pero sabía que no miraba su reflejo.

-Le he devuelto al lugar donde vive: Forks, en la península de Olympic. He usado un viejo conjuro de teletransporte que hacía tiempo que no usaba.

Greg y yo la miramos sin comprender. Entonces se volvió y nos encaró. Su expresión era desolada, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con el mismo color violeta.

-Conoce a unos vampiros que saben de los Vulturis-musitó-No sabía lo que nos ocurre con ellos así que le he hecho creer que solo ha sido un sueño, le he vuelto a dormir y devuelto al bosque de Forks en su forma lobuna.

¿¡Lo sabía!? Parecía que Derek tenía razón-solo en una parte-después de todo. Y no solo eso: Valerie se había imprimado de él.

-Te ha debido de resultar difícil aceptarlo-le dije.

Valerie asintió pero Greg nos miró sin comprender.

-Se ha imprimado de Jacob-le expliqué.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Greg abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pues eso-repetí.

-Menudo marrón-musitó.

Valerie y yo asentimos a la vez. Me acerqué a ella y le agarré una mano.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté, y esa pregunta conllevaba todos los sentidos.

-No-dijo y la voz se le quebró.

-Tranquilízate-le pedí.

Valerie asintió rápidamente mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas y salía de la habitación, pero se chocó con Derek. Los dos se miraron: él, inexpresivo, ella, una mezcla entre dolor y odio. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo que nos hizo a los tres dar un respingo.

-¿Es por mi culpa?-preguntó Derek.

Greg asintió fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza.

-En parte sí-aclaré-Se ha imprimado de Jacob, el licántropo al que había traído, pero tiene amigos vampiros que conocen a los Vulturis y ha tenido que devolverle a su hogar y hacerle creer que todo ha sido un sueño.

Derek ni se inmutó.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que es una cría después de lo que ha hecho tan solo para protegernos?-dijo Greg antes de salir de la habitación y empujándole con un hombro.

Cuando se marchó, Derek me miró a la espera de que dijera algo, al igual que Greg.

-Greg tiene razón-mascullé-¿Cómo podías pensar eso de ella?

Su rostro se descompuso con facilidad.

-Maté a mi padre porque ella me lo pidió-susurró.

-Primero, esa fue elección tuya. Segundo, no solo fue ella, sino también yo. Y tercero, ¿has tardado treinta y ocho siglos en darte cuenta de ello?

-No. Lo que he tardado treinta y ocho siglos en darme cuenta es en que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y en que deberíamos acabar con los Vulturis por nuestros propios medios.

-Derek, sabes que existen riesgos de que muramos en el intento.

-Sí, pero mientras nosotros hablamos, los Vulturis se hacen cada vez más fuertes y su odio crece más, no disminuye, y harán una limpieza general de todo el continente si hace falta para encontrarnos si no nos damos prisa en actuar.

Le mantuve la mirada largo rato y ninguno cedió.

-Seremos seis contra docenas-le recordé.

-No si convencemos a Valerie de que nos ayude.

Me percaté de a donde quería llegar.

-No lo hará nunca, y menos aún después de lo ocurrido la primera y última vez.

-Es nuestra única salvación-insistió.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia usará ese poder, es demasiado peligroso.

-Sí, para los Vulturis, por eso la querían en su aquelarre. Ese poder sería lo único a lo que nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse incluso teniendo al mayor ejército de vampiros a su disposición, no se atreverán a matarla.

-Si es necesario lo harán.

-No podrán si Valerie usa bien sus poderes.

-Sí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva todo a la normalidad?

Derek no respondió. Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Me acerqué a él y le obligué a mirarme alzándole el rostro con una mano.

-No dejes que el odio gobierne tu vida. No seas como Cayo.

Él asintió y me abrazó. Sabía que en el fondo-muy en el fondo-existía el sentimentalismo en Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si habéis leído el libro o incluso visto la película no hará falta enterarse mucho de lo que he escrito en este capítulo, pero más que nada es para poner en situación a los lectores del momento en el que se desarrollan los hechos paralelos de Valerie y sus amigos, y la manada y los Cullen.**

JACOB

Me sentía extraño llevando ropa de nuevo, después de varias semanas en el cuerpo de un lobo. Desde el bosque vi el vestido blanco de Bella, a ella y a Edward acercarse y hablando.

-¿Qué hace un regalo de boda aquí fuera?-preguntó Bella.

-Así será más íntimo-respondió Edward.

Por no decir que así no rompería nada de la fiesta de boda. Salí de entre la maleza.

-El padrino no ha tenido tiempo de buscarse un esmoquin-saludé.

-Jacob-dijo Bella sorprendida, corrió hacia mí todo lo que le permitían los zapatos de tacón y me abrazó-Hola-dijo entre risas mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola-repitió deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Eres muy amable-dijo Edward.

-Amable es mi segundo nombre-repliqué.

Bella y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

-Tengo un baile pendiente con Rosalie-se excusó Edward mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la fiesta.

-Siento haber llegado tarde-mascullé.

-No importa-dijo aún con la sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro-Ahora todo es…perfecto.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-le pedí.

Se aferró a mis hombros como respuesta y la hice girar en volandas mientras los dos nos reíamos.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó-Ya íbamos a poner tu foto en un cartón de leche.

Recordé entonces el extraño sueño que había tenido antes de volver a Forks.

-He estado en el norte de Canadá, creo-no sabía si era cierto o no, ser lobo no me dejaba pensar con claridad-Es extraño andar otra vez sobre dos piernas, con ropa. He perdido práctica con todo este rollo humano.

-¿Lo llevas bien, el estar aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que reviente la fiesta?-bromeé, pero entonces oí pisadas y gruñidos provenientes del bosque: Sam y la manada-No eres la única.

Hice una pausa y luego la miré fijamente.

-No creas que ya me he hecho a la idea de decirte adiós.

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Vamos, no tiene sentido que seas tú quien llore, Bella.

-Todo el mundo llora en las bodas-replicó.

-Es así como te recordaré: con tus mejillas rojas, dos pies izquierdos…

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y la volví a hacer girar en volandas.

-…el latido de tu corazón.

-¿Cuando qué, cuando muera?-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No-negué apresuradamente-Perdona, solo intento apreciar tu última noche como humana.

-Pues no es mi última noche.

Si no lo era, yo ya no entendía nada.

-Creía, que tú…

-No quiero pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor-explicó.

-Y qué más da. Con él, no vas a tener una luna de miel de verdad de todos modos.

-Será tan real como la de cualquiera-explicó.

-Es una broma de mal gusto-me quejé, pero no parecía estar bromeando-¿Me tomas el pelo?

Me alejé de ella poco a poco.

-¿Qué, siendo humana aún? No hablas en serio Bella. No puedes ser tan estúpida.

-La verdad, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Le aferré los brazos con fuerza.

-No, no puedes hacerlo.

-Jake…

-Escúchame, Bella-insistí.

-¡Jake, suéltame!-gritó, y se desasió de mis brazos.

Edward apareció entonces de la nada.

-Jacob, cálmate, ¿quieres?

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer sabiendo que…?

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡La matarás!

Me acerqué a él, pero Seth trató de detenerme agarrándome los brazos por detrás.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Jake!-me pidió.

No le escuché, me deshice de sus manos, pero aparecieron Quil y Embry y me sujetaron con más fuerza, tratando de arrastrarme al bosque. Me solté y Sam salió de entre la maleza.

-¡Ya basta Jacob!-me ordenó.

-No te metas, Sam-exigí.

-No empieces algo que tengamos que acabar nosotros.

-Morirá-repliqué.

-Ya no es asunto nuestro.

¿Iban a dejarla morir así como así? Era inconcebible. Me adentré en el bosque dando pisotones al suelo y le di un empujón con el hombro a Sam. Quil y Embry me siguieron.

-Vamos Seth-lo llamó Sam.

Cuando nos alejamos de la fiesta, trataron de detenerme.

-Jake-me llamó Embry.

No les hice caso. Entré en fase y salí corriendo a cuatro patas hasta lo más profundo del bosque, tan solo para aullar. Recorriendo el bosque, una imagen se me vino a la cabeza: era aquella chica, Valerie, la del sueño en Canadá. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer este fic, ya sé que en los otros no dije nada y por eso en este os pido que me déis críticas (buenas o malas), comentarios y objeciones, me ayudaría mucho, por favor. Un abrazo a los lectores y si os gustan mis fics hacédmelo saber, es agradable saber que no hago esto solo para mí :)**


	6. Chapter 6

VALERIE

Pasaron los días, incluso las semanas. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que había conocido a Jacob y ese mismo día era la última vez que le vería. El color violeta de mis ojos se había desvanecido, dando paso a un dorado apagado. Gisela y los demás me observaban preocupados, pero sabía que no podían hacer nada para ayudarme. Esa noche, Gisela me pidió que fuera a su cuarto para hablar. La encontré sentada en el reborde de la ventana, mirando el despejado cielo estrellado. Dio unos golpecitos a su lado para que me sentara con ella. Lo hice y la miré a los ojos.

-Valerie, estos días has estado fatal, no has podido siquiera comer en semana y media y no nos hablas.

-Será porque no hay nada que decir-repliqué.

-Oh sí, sí que hay algo que decir: no puedes seguir así, Valerie, debes ir a verle.

-Pero no puedo-insistí.

-Mentirosa-me acusó-Puedes ir, eres libre de hacerlo, y sé que quieres, ¿hay acaso algo que te retenga aquí?

-Vosotros y vuestra seguridad, soy yo quien protege con un escudo invisible esta casa. Si yo no estoy, vosotros podríais morir-no me gustó decirlo, pero debía.

-Pues vamos contigo.

-Tú quieres venir pero, ¿y Derek? Contestará con un rotundo "no". ¿Y Mónica? No querrá dejar a su hermano solo. ¿Y Greg? Él se lo pensaría dos y tres veces antes de hacerlo. Mientras que Tony le tiene pánico a los Vulturis después de que mataran a su manada.

-Yo convencería a Greg y Derek. Mónica estará seguramente ansiosa por acompañarnos. Y Tony no querrá quedarse solo en casa.

No sabía qué más decirle, y no quería pensarlo mucho, ya que tenía razón: me moría de ganas de ver de nuevo a Jacob. Bajé la vista y observé los matorrales de magnolias que afloraban al pie de la ventana.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó.

Miré entonces al firmamento: despejado, repleto de estrellas brillantes y en medio de todas ellas, una bellísima luna llena.

-Si logras convencerles, iremos-contesté.

Gisela me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a ella.

-Sabes que te apoyamos y que si hace falta, nos arriesgaremos siempre por ti.

-Espero que no haga falta nunca-musité.

Abrí los ojos y me enjugué las lágrimas que habían llenado mis ojos durante demasiado tiempo. Me levanté del sillón verde que había en una esquina de la habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Esta aún rezumaba el olor de Jacob, aunque fuera solo un poco. Olía a almizcle, a madera y a jazmín, era una mezcla extraña, pero me agradaba. Hacía siglos que no dormía-literalmente-y en esos momentos solo quería volver a cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños. Pero podía soñar despierta. Mi manera era un tanto más extraña: no dormía, pero no podía controlar lo que soñaba. Era como estar en trance. La primera imagen era del Jacob lobo. Estaba en medio de un prado que desconocía completamente, pero que recordaba haberlo visto, no personalmente. Supuse que era uno de los lugares que conocía él. Yo también era una loba, una loba de pelaje blanco y puro. Jake corrió hacia el bosque, se detuvo justo al perímetro del prado y me miró, queriendo que le siguiera, y así lo hice. Corrimos por el bosque, jugamos y nos reímos, y parecía que los árboles no tenían fin. Pero entonces, Jacob se detuvo, yo tardé un poco en hacerlo y le miré con gesto interrogante. Dio un paso atrás y yo lo avancé hacia él. Me giré y vi a una vampira de pelo largo y oscuro, ojos rojos y moribundos. Estaba encorvada, como a punto de saltar hacia mí. Me transformé de nuevo en humana, no sabía como, estaba vestida, con una camiseta naranja y unos vaqueros ajustados que recordaba tener en mi armario. Miré a Jake y él se seguía alejando, casi parecía que no se percatara de mi presencia, solo la de la vampira de expresión desencajada. Ella también lo miraba a él. En sus ojos podía distinguir las ansias de sangre y la desesperación por hallar una presa. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía: matar a Jacob. Traté de recurrir a mis poderes pero no podía, sencillamente se habían desvanecido. Solo podía cambiar de forma: humana, loba, vampira. Y eso fue lo que hice, retomé mi forma vampírica y me interpuse entre Jake y la vampira sedienta.

-Ni se te ocurra-hablé.

Esta desvió su mirada hacia mí y emitió un gruñido desafiante. Le respondí con uno más potente.

-Es mío-exhaló.

Comprendí que creía que le iba a arrebatar la comida, pero se equivocaba.

-No es comida-repliqué.

-O él o los dos-insistió.

-Tú-respondí antes de abalanzarme sobre ella.

Era una neófita, se veía fácilmente, pero a pesar de eso, yo podía con ella, era mucho más fuerte, no conocía la razón pero solo tenía un objetivo: proteger a Jacob. La lancé contra un árbol que estuvo a punto de ceder pero las raíces permanecieron bajo tierra. La vampira se sacudió y saltó en mi dirección, pero Jake la volvió a lanzar contra el árbol. No parecía estar a gusto peleando y no dejaba de gemir por ello. La vampira se volvió a levantar y saltó directamente sobre Jacob. Estuvo a punto de hincarle los dientes pero le di una patada a tiempo de evitarlo. La vampira había terminado de cabrearse y saltó sobre mí mucho más rápidamente, lo suficiente como para que Jacob no pudiera evitarlo. Me mordió la clavícula y grité. Soltó un trozo de mi hombro y me mantuvo en el suelo, sin poder levantarme. Me arrancó entonces parte del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Jacob!-grité.

Estaba completamente paralizado en el sitio, le temblaban las patas y gemía.

-¡Jacob!-volví a gritar.

¿Por qué no la atacaba? La vampira me arrancó otro pedazo del cuerpo, esta vez del costado.

-¡Jake!-chillé desesperada.

Reaccionó por fin. Saltó sobre la vampira pero esta aferraba mi cuello con sus dientes y lo desgarraba. Fue entonces cuando me desperté.


	7. Chapter 7

**_JACOB_**

Tenía que ser un sueño o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Si me había detenido era porque veía a Bella frente a nosotros, y era una vampira. Nos miraba con expresión asesina, exclusivamente a mí. Valerie no había visto a Bella y me miraba sin entender el peligro. Cuando volvió la vista poco después se transformó en humana, pero lo raro era que estaba vestida. Bella me miraba fijamente y se encorvaba, a punto de saltar. Creí que era sobre Valerie, pero comprendí que el objetivo era yo: iba a matarme. Valerie se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Ni se te ocurra-la amenazó.

-Es mío-replicó Bella.

Me tomaba por almuerzo.

-No es comida-dijo Valerie.

-O él, o los dos-insistió Bella.

-Tú-respondió Valerie, y saltó sobre ella.

Las dos se enzarzaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo la cual parecía que ganaba Valerie. La logró empujar contra un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para que no se partiera en dos. Bella se deshizo de las ramas que le cubrían y se encorvó. Iba a saltar de nuevo sobre Valerie. No iba a permitirlo, a pesar de ser ella, no podía dejar que matara a nadie, y menos aún a Valerie. Me abalancé sobre ella justo a tiempo de que no rozara a Valerie y la hice retroceder de nuevo al árbol. Ahora sí que estaba realmente enfadada. Volvió a saltar, pero esta vez, en mi dirección. Los dos caímos redondos al suelo y estuvo a punto de morderme, pero Valerie le dio una patada que la hizo caer al suelo, a varios metros de mí. Se colocó entre Bella y yo, pero ella saltó con mucha más rapidez y acabó sobre Valerie. No podía moverse, y yo tampoco. Bella le arrancó parte de la clavícula y la escupió a varios metros.

-¡Jacob!-gritó Valerie.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Dejar que muriera Valerie o matar a Bella? Ella le partió el brazo.

-¡Jacob!-de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Bella le arrancó un pedazo del costado.

-¡Jake!-volvió a chillar.

Recordé entonces lo que le había dicho a Valerie: "Jake, mis amigos me llaman Jake" Y pronunció mi nombre antes de que acabara el sueño. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Traté de apartar a Bella de Valerie, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Bella le había mordido el cuello y arrancado la cabeza. Valerie había muerto, y todo por mi culpa.

-¡Jacob!-gritó una voz.

La reconocí como la de Leah. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rostros de Seth y Leah delante de mí. Detrás de ellos estaban las copas de los árboles que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Me incorporé poco a poco. Seth y Leah me miraban preocupados.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?-preguntó Seth.

Le había contado que cada vez que me dormía, veía a Valerie en mis sueños. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, esta vez ha sido distinto.

-¿Qué sueño?-preguntó Leah.

-Cuando era lobo antes de que Edward y Bella se casaran, soñó con una chica de la que se imprimaba llamada Valerie, y desde entonces no deja de soñar con ella cada vez que se duerme.

Leah me miró confusa.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-admití.

-¿Te has quedado dormido mientras patrullabas?-me reprochó Leah cambiando de tema.

-Llevo dos días sin dormir, ¿qué esperabas?

-Que durmieras cuando no vigilas que no vengan Sam y el resto de la manada.

No le respondí. Tenía razón, aunque me costara admitirlo. Debía estar más alerta para que la manada no se acercara a intentar matar Bella y a…sea lo que sea que llevara en su vientre.

-Iré a ver cómo está Bella-me excusé.

Sentía las miradas de Seth y Leah clavadas en mi nuca y me sentía bastante incómodo. Volví a recordar a Valerie. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Era solo un sueño, obviamente, no podía ser real. Pero aquel sueño era muy nítido, demasiado. Sacudí la cabeza para arrancarme el pensamiento de la cabeza. Vi entonces la casa de los Cullen. Subí por las escaleras hasta el salón del segundo piso, donde solía estar Bella. Ella y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá, sonreían y se besaban. ¿Tan rápido había cambiado Edward de opinión respecto a esa cosa?

-Jacob.

Me volví bruscamente y vi a Carlisle al pie de las escaleras. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Allí estaba Esme, su mujer, junto a una bolsa de gotero con sangre. Pillé la indirecta al vuelo.

-¿Ya no queda más?-inquirí.

-Podría ponerse de parto mañana mismo-respondió Carlisle-Para sobrevivir necesitará más sangre.

-Y tú debes alimentarte-intervino Esme-Tienes que estar fuerte para ayudarle, hay que salir esta noche-añadió clavando sus ojos, en ese momento oscuros, en mí.

-Ahora sois el enemigo-contesté-Sam no vacilará, os masacrarán.

-Emmett nos acompañará-insistió Esme.

-No será suficiente-repliqué.

-No tenemos opción, Jacob-dijo Carlisle-Si podemos hacer algo para salvarla…debemos intentarlo.

-¿Arriesgaríais la vida por ella?

-Claro que sí-respondió Esme-Bella es ahora parte de la familia.

-Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Y es una familia de verdad? ¿Tan fuerte como en la que yo nací?

No me respondieron.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**VALERIE**_

Greg y Mónica llegaron poco después de que les llamáramos Gisela y yo. Tony tardó un poco más. Derek ni siquiera apareció.

-¿Le has llamado?-le pregunté a Gisela.

Ella asintió. Las dos estábamos sentadas en uno de los sofás del amplio salón. Tony en un sillón mientras que Mónica y Greg en el sofá restante. Sobraba un sitio, el de Derek.

-Sabemos lo que pasa, Valerie-dijo Mónica-Lo hemos hablado los tres y te acompañaremos si también viene Derek. No podemos dejarle aquí solo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Era justo lo que me temía: que la decisión de todos dependiera de la de Derek.

-Pues no aparece-repuse.

-Lo hará-insistió Mónica-Dale un poco de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-dije incrédula-¿Cuánto esperas que le dé? ¿Otros treinta y ocho siglos?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga?-me preguntó Mónica.

-¡Que no solo piense en sí mismo!-me quejé-Él se niega, ¿por qué? Todos corremos el mismo riesgo.

Hubo una respuesta, pero no fue por parte de ninguno de ellos.

-Me niego porque quiero que seas algo más sensata y recuerdes que arriesgas sus vidas al hacerlo.

Derek estaba en la puerta del porche trasero con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-Yo no les he pedido que me acompañen-repliqué.

-Pero sabes que si tú te marchas nosotros nos veremos obligados a acompañarte.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-La barrera-objetó acercándose hacia mí-Si tú te vas, la protección desaparece, y con ella nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir. No íbamos a quedarnos aquí para morir.

-¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en eso? Llevo tres semanas sin mover un dedo. Si pensara solo en mí ya me habría marchado antes, pero no lo hice.

-¿Y por qué decides irte ahora?

-Se lo he pedido yo-intervino Gisela.

Los dos nos volvimos hacia ella y se levantó.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Derek.

-Ya has visto cómo se comportaba Valerie estas últimas semanas. No podía ni comer. Se ha tirado la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto sin salir. Ya no es ella misma. Necesita ver a Jacob.

-¿Necesita?-repitió Derek enarcando las cejas.

-Piensa cómo te sentirías si fuera yo-le pidió.

Ese era su punto débil: Gisela. Era quien más le importaba de todos nosotros, incluso que su hermana Mónica.

-Ya estamos otra vez-murmuró Derek.

-Aprende a ponerte en su lugar-replicó Gisela.

-¡Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido! Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos estamos arriesgando demasiado.

No dijimos nada. Esperamos a que decidiera si nos acompañaba o no.

-Bien, iré, pero con una condición: que acabemos con los Vulturis de una vez por todas.

-¿Pero has perdido el juicio, Derek?-saltó Tony-No masacrarán. Nosotros somos seis y, ¿cuántos son ellos?, cientos. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

Derek miró a Gisela y luego me miró a mí.

-Eso es una locura-habló Gisela-Ya te he dicho que no se lo pidas.

-Es la única manera-insistió-Valerie, debes usar tus poderes.

El corazón se me paralizó. No podía decirlo en serio.

-Me pides demasiado-musité.

El poder del que hablaba concretamente casi me mata la última vez que lo había usado.

-¿¡Estás loco!?-estalló Mónica-¿¡Quieres que muera!?

-La salvaremos de la misma manera que lo hicimos cuando…

-¡No, Derek!-le interrumpió Greg-Esa vez fue la primera y la última. Es imposible que se pueda volver a hacer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo pienso, lo sé-remarcó Greg-Fátima y Henrie han muerto, y ellos eran los únicos capaces de salvarla.

-No importa-dije-Así acabaré con vuestro sufrimiento y probablemente con el de cientos de vampiros.

-No dejaremos que mueras-saltó Mónica.

-Más vale perder una vida que cientos-repuse.

-Eso no nos hará cambiar de opinión-insistió Tony-No estamos dispuestos a perderte.

-Con el tiempo lo superaríais. Como al parecer hace Derek.

-Yo no he...

-¿Que no?-le interrumpí-Me obligas a elegir entre morir de hambre o morir por el descontrol de mis poderes.

-Tú decidiste no comer. No me culpes de eso.

-Derek-le exigió Mónica.

-Jacob es para mí como Gisela para ti. No puedo seguir así.

-Valerie, por favor-pidió Gisela.

-Tu depresión por un estúpido licántropo te llevará a la muerte y tu muerte nos arrastrará a todos. ¿Quieres morir?

-¡Derek! ¡Basta!-le gritó Mónica.

Todo se tornó silencioso. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban a cada segundo. La de Derek y Mónica furiosas. La de Gisela triste. La de Tony asustada. Y la de Greg preocupada.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-le pregunté con aparente serenidad a Derek-¿Que muera? Muy bien. Me iré a buscar a Jacob. No me importa que me acompañéis o no. Vosotros elegís: o Derek o yo.

No esperé una respuesta. Subí por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y procuré cerrar la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera pero no demasiado para romperla. Abrí el armario y saqué la maleta, la cual llevaba casi cien años sin sacar. Mientras retiraba el polvo acumulado y metía dentro la ropa, pensé en lo que acababa de ocurrir: Derek me había traicionado, y temía que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Mónica era su hermana, Gisela se había imprimado de él y Greg no dejaría a su hermana y a Mónica. Y Tony...había salvado a Tony de morir a manos de Jane, pero eso no cambiaba que apreciara más a Greg y seguramente a Derek que a mí. ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso solo por Jacob? Me jugaba la protección de mis amigos y familia. Probablemente no les iba a volver a ver y yo lo hacía todo por un licántropo que acababa de conocer. Esperé que Jacob me recordara, y que me aceptara, aunque sea solo como amiga, porque si no acabaría sola y ya no tendría ninguna razón de seguir viviendo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**JACOB**_

Podía oírles a pesar de todo. Sus pasos, sus murmullos,...pero no sus pensamientos. Seguía sintiéndome extraño sin tener un puñado de voces en mi cabeza.

-¡Jake!

Me giré de golpe y encontré a Seth seguido de Leah viniendo hacia mí.

-¡Ya vienen!-dijo el muchacho.

-Lo sé-repuse.

-Deberíamos entrar en fase, Jacob. Así no podremos protegernos-añadió Leah.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo verían como una amenaza. ¡He venido a hablar!-dije en voz más alta, para que la manada me oyera-Sería más fácil si también pudiera escucharos.

Volví a oír los pasos sobre las hojas secas. Ya estaban aquí. Paul fue el primero en aparecer, seguido de Jared. Paul escupió al suelo con desprecio.

-Este ya no es tu territorio-dijo él con furia-¿Qué tal te va con tu nueva familia?

-¿Has acabado?-repliqué yo.

Más tarde aparecieron Embry y Quil.

-¿Vas a volver a casa, Jake?-preguntó este último.

-No hasta que termine con esto-contesté.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Paul con más tranquilidad.

-Quiero que Sam acoja otra vez a Seth y Leah.

-¿Qué?-reaccionó Leah.

-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó su hermano.

-Silencio-les espeté, antes de volverme de nuevo hacia la manada-Les quiero a salvo. Y quiero acabar yo con esto.

Solo esperaba que todo lo que estaba diciendo ayudara a ganar tiempo para que Esme, Carlisle y Emmett se alimentaran bien.

-Quiero que Sam espere a que Bella se separe del problema-dije inescrutable.

-O sea: a que muera-replicó Paul.

-Calma, Paul-le pidió Embry.

-¿Y luego?-preguntó Paul.

-Decidle a Sam que cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo lo destruiré-repuse con una absoluta seguridad.

-Jake-masculló Seth.

Intenté no hacerle caso. Paul sonrió.

-Soy el único que puede hacerlo-seguí hablando-Ellos confían en mí.

Entonces los lobos empezaron a aullar: era una voz de alarma.

-¡Nos has engañado!-replicó Paul furioso.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo en busca del resto de la manada. Engañado. La verdad era que lo que acababa de decirles era una buena idea. Solo quedaba averiguar si la pondría en práctica.


	10. Chapter 10

_**VALERIE**_ __

Bajé las escaleras en silencio, con la única maleta que llevaría. La coloqué sobre el sofá y saqué otro frasquito de mi riñonera, este contenía un líquido color anaranjado. Vertí una gotita sobre la maleta y esta redujo su tamaño al de un teléfono móvil. Por un momento me pregunté por qué no lo había hecho antes de bajar del segundo piso, pero no le hice mucho caso. Guardé el frasco y metí la maleta en miniatura en mi bolsillo. Cuando me volví, vi tres maletas en la puerta. Me invadió una sensación enorme de alegría al pensar que habían decidido acompañarme.

-¡Una ayudita, por favor!-pidió una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Me volví en redondo y vi a Gisela bajando con una maleta en cada mano. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y tomé una de las maletas.

-Nunca sueles llevar tanto equipaje-le recordé.

-No, si no es mío. Son las maletas de Mónica. La mía está allá abajo.

-Espera un momento. Si esas son las de Mónica, una de las tres es tuya...

-Una es de Tony y la otra de Greg.

-Y Derek...

-No sabemos de él. Cuando tú subiste, él se marchó sin decir nada salvo: "Elegidla a ella otra vez, siempre lo habéis hecho"

-Eso no es cierto-susurré.

-Y lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo. Prefiere hacerse al víctima ya que no puede ser dominante.

-¿Por qué todos los hombres tienen que ser así?

-¿Así, cómo?

Cuando nos giramos nos encontramos a Tony bajando las escaleras con un abrigo en el hombro.

-Que si no tenéis controladas las cosas no estáis tranquilos-contesté.

-Bueno, eso no es exactamente así-replicó-Queremos que todo esté en orden, pero no controlarlo siempre.

Gisela sofocó una risotada.

-Y lo dice el que no puede ver un plato fuera de su sitio.

-Me gusta el orden-repuso esbozando una sonrisa torcida-Y al parecer con vosotros no es el mismo caso.

-No, en absoluto-contesté con sarcasmo-Nos encanta llenarlo todo de barro cuando volvemos de cazar.

Mónica apareció con una última bolsa diminuta de color rosa chillón que usaba como bolsa de aseo.

-Greg está metiendo mis últimas cosas-anunció mientras dejaba la bolsa de aseo encima del sofá.

-Mónica-la reprimió Gisela-No vamos a un desfile de moda.

-Pero nos vamos a quedar allí, ¿a que sí? Pues no quiero dejar nada.

-Podríais habérmelo dicho antes, habría reducido el tamaño de las maletas, como he hecho con la mía-dije sacando el diminuto objeto del bolsillo.

Me acerqué con el frasco de poción y fui rociando las mochilas con ella. Greg bajó con una última maleta de color negro metalizado. La dejó en el suelo y yo hice que la gota cayera encima. Al instante se encogió. Mónica no quiso que disminuyera su bolso, ya que era allí donde metería las cuatro maletas. Usé el hechizo de teletransporte y llevé a Forks primero a Gisela, luego a Mónica, después a Greg y por último a Tony. Solo faltaba yo. Las chispas empezaron a brotar de mi mano entonces noté algo tocándome el hombro.

-¿Pensabais iros sin mí?-dijo una voz conocida.

Detuve el hechizo y me giré de golpe: Derek estaba frente a mí, con una maleta junto a él y una sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro. No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos.

-¡Has decidido venir!-exclamé.

Derek me separó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Valerie, tenías razón. No solo tú, también Gisela, Mónica, Tony y Greg. Te debo mucho y lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte en busca de ese Jacob.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

-Ahora transpórtame que los demás ya estarán preocupados por tu tardanza.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa pícara y le teletransporté junto a los demás. Yo era la última. Le eché un vistazo al salón de la casa en la que llevábamos dos siglos viviendo. No sabía si volvería, pero echaría de menos los buenos momentos que había pasado en ella. Lo último que pensé antes de reunirme con los demás fue en la primera vez que había visto a Jake, en su forma de lobo, corriendo por los bosques que rodeaban nuestra casa, y ahora sería yo la que empezaría a corretear como una loba por el que rodeaba la suya.


	11. Chapter 11

**_JACOB_** ****

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, al primero que encontré fue Edward.

-Gracias-dijo él.

-¿Han podido salir?-pregunté.

-Sí.

-Bien-respondí antes de caminar hasta Bella, que estaba junto a Rosalie y Alice.

Estaba sentada pero al verme, Rosalie y Alice la levantaron.

-Hola-saludó Bella, sin dejar de frotarse el vientre-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No soy yo quien lleva un demonio dentro-repuse.

-Es muy importante, Bella. Dile a Jacob lo que has decidido-habló Rosalie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-inquirí.

Edward sonrió.

-Rose quiere que Bella cambie los nombres del bebé.

-Los odia-añadió Bella.

-Pues entonces estoy de tu lado, sean los que sean-bromeé con una sonrisa.

-No están tan mal-le dijo Bella a Rosalie-Si es niño, E. J., Edward Jacob.

-Bueno, vale, ese no es horrible-admitió Rosalie-Dile el nombre si es niña.

-He jugado con el nombre de nuestras madres: René y Esme. Y he pensado en...Renesme.

Era un nombre...raro. Las ocurrencias de Bella siempre habían sido extrañas pero, esto ya era algo distinto.

-Renesme...-repetí.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Suena raro?-inquirió Bella.

No sabía qué decir. "Sí, suena raro. Rosalie tiene razón, cámbiale el nombre" No iba ni a ofenderla de esa manera, ni a darle la razón a Rosalie.

-No suena raro-intervino Edward-Es precioso.

Yo no opinaba igual pero... ¿quién era yo para opinar sobre el nombre?

-Y es único-añadió Edward-Además, encaja con la situación. Me gusta Renesme.

Bella sonrió como respuesta. Rosalie cogió el vaso de sangre que reservaban para Bella, para que el bebé no se la comiera desde dentro, y se lo dio ella.

-Le gusta-le chinchó a Rose mientras intentaba coger el vaso y esta puso los ojos en blanco.

El vaso resbaló de las manos de Bella. Ella intentó agacharse para recogerlo, pero entonces la espalda se le encorvó hacia atrás y exhaló un grito de dolor. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. Alice, Rosalie y yo intentamos agarrarla, pero Edward fue más rápido. Estaba ocurriendo. Iba a tener ya el bebé. Nunca me imaginaba que llegaría el momento, pero debía hacer todo lo posible por Bella, por salvarle la vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**_VALERIE_**

Nada más aparecer en el bosque, se podía adivinar que su amplitud era enorme. Gisela, Greg, Mónica, Tony y Derek estaba junto a un enorme árbol de más de dos metros de diámetro.

-Bueno-habló Greg-Aquí estamos. ¿Tienes idea de cómo guiarnos por un bosque gigante y desconocido?

-La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en eso pero...

No pude decir nada más. El sonido de lobos aullando y gruñidos salvajes captaron mi atención, pero no solo la mía. Todos mis amigos fruncieron el ceño al oírlo. Agucé el oído y pude escuchar cómo se partían ramas y golpes contra los árboles.

-Debemos averiguar de dónde procede el jaleo-dijo Tony.

Todos asintieron y yo fui la primera en correr, pero pude oír cómo Tony, Gisela y Greg entraban en fase y nos perseguían a Mónica, Derek y a mí. Vi una luz a lo lejos y corrí más rápidamente. Entonces lo sentí. Era algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando me había imprimado de Jacob, solo que menos intenso.

-Esperad-les llamé a mis compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mónica.

-Dejad que eche un vistazo yo sola-les pedí.

-Podría ser peligroso-repuso Greg.

-Tranquilos-dijo Gisela-Sé lo que planea, y no es mala idea. ¿Recordáis el truco que usó para espiar a Jane y Alec cuando planearon el asesinato de Fátima?

-Cuando su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo-asintió Derek.

-Exacto-respondí-Dejadme que vaya para comprobar algo, solo será un momento.

Todos asintieron como respuesta, y cerré los ojos. Era un truco sencillo que mi tía Hermione me enseñó en secreto. Era como sacar un insecto de un bote, solo que algo más mental. Mi alma era el insecto, y mi cuerpo el bote. Después de concentrarme mucho, logré salir e invertí los poderes que me quedaban en ese momento para transportarme hasta donde estaba Jacob exactamente. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en un salón diminuto. Una chica rubia acunaba a una bebé frente a la chimenea encendida. Pero no eran personas normales. La rubia era una vampira, y la bebé...era semi-humana, semi-vampiro. Podía sentirlo, de la misma manera que podía sentir lo que opinaba Jacob de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente. En sus ojos había un odio profundo. Traté de concentrarme de nuevo para leerle la mente: _"Esa criatura ha matado a Bella. No merece vivir"_ Miré aterrada a Jacob. Debía evitar que matara a la bebé sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado. Recurrí a todos los poderes que me quedaban y me hice visible durante un momento, justo delante de Jacob.

-No lo hagas, Jacob, por favor-le supliqué.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos.

-Va...¿Valerie?-susurró en voz muy muy baja.

-No acabes con una vida de esta manera-le supliqué antes de desvanecerme, como todas mi esperanzas de seguir hablando con él.

Pestañeé una vez y me encontré en los brazos de Derek, temblorosa. Solía pasar que cuando realizaba ese truco, cayera redonda al suelo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-me preguntó Mónica.

-Jacob-susurré-Está ahí. Hay una pelea, lo he oído mientras estaba allí. Jacob está donde nos dirigíamos.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo-dijo Derek, dejándome en el suelo.

Salimos corriendo hacia el origen de la pelea, donde Jacob estaba. No tardamos en llegar, y la escena que nos encontramos era aterradora: una manada de lobos peleaba contra un aquelarre de vampiros, uno de ellos cubierto de sangre, sangre humana por el olor. Solo dos de los lobos peleaban contra los de su propia especie. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Tenemos que detener esta pelea-dijo Gisela-¿Qué hacemos, Valerie?

-Uno de los lobos ha de poder hablar. Me mezclaré entre ellos y le tocaré. Los vampiros no quieren pelear, son los lobos quienes les atacan.

-No servirá-replicó Greg-Te atacarán al ver que eres una desconocida.

-Pues tengo otra idea.

-Valerie, ¿qué pretendes?-dijo Mónica.

No la escuché. Salí directa hacia la pelea. Di una ágil voltereta para acabar en el centro de la pelea. Rocé ligeramente a uno de los lobos, pero eso era suficiente. Algunos de los vampiros me miraron desconcertados, pero no les hice caso. Me preocupé por hacer estallar la barrera de separación. Me agaché y di un golpe con la mano abierta en la tierra. Este tembló, y un escudo estalló a mi alrededor, separando a los lobos de los vampiros.

-¿Otro chupasangres más?-habló un lobo de pelo negro.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al oír cómo el lobo pronunciaba esas palabras.

-No exactamente, licántropo-respondí-Sam, ¿verdad? No nos gusta ver a licántropos y vampiros peleándose de esta manera y ya que pasábamos por aquí...

Mónica, Greg, Derek, Tony y Gisela se aproximaron.

-Esto no te incumbe, vampira-siguió hablando el lobo negro antes de volverse hacia los otros vampiros-Eso no evita que vayamos a matar al monstruo que protegéis.

-¿Monstruo?-dije confusa.

-Hijo de una vampiro y una humana-aclaró el lobo-Es un peligro para todos.

Mónica soltó una estruendosa risotada.

-¿Un peligro?-dijo entre risas-¿Cómo podéis decir eso? No tenéis ni idea de cómo es, ¿verdad?

No respondió, se limitó a gruñirnos.

-Ha matado a una humana nada más nacer y nuestra misión es proteger a los humanos.

-¿Que ha matado?-dijo Tony abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Su madre ha muerto y la criatura debe morir también.

-Esa no es una razón para matar al bebé-repuso Gisela-Es inofensivo.

-Inofensivo...-repitió con un tono de burla el lobo negro-¿Qué sabréis vosotros de...?

-Chucho-le interrumpió Derek-Treinta y ocho siglos dan experiencia a cualquiera y sabemos bien cómo es un semi-vampiro.

-Ten cuidado, Derek-repuso Tony-Que nosotros también somos licántropos.

-No me refería a vosotros-replicó el muchacho.

-Ya que estamos aquí-hablé yo-Les ayudaremos a ellos. No nos gusta que los licántropos y los vampiros se maten mutuamente.

-No tendríamos ningún problema en mataros-dijo el lobo negro.

-¿A los de vuestra misma especie también?-inquirió Greg.

-¿Valerie?-dijo una voz conocida.

Me giré de golpe y vi a Jacob en el porche de la casa, boquiabierto. Los lobos no paraban de gruñir como si quisieran decir algo.

-Agh, ya estoy harta-se quejó Mónica-Valerie, haz algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, saqué un polvo violáceo de la riñonera y la soplé en dirección a los lobos. Todos se transformaron en humanos, pero con ropa puesta. Ese polvo permitía transformarte en humano con lo último que hubieras llevado puesto.

-¿Pero cómo has...?-exclamó uno de los lobos que antes no hablaba.

-Truquitos.

-Jacob-le llamó un muchacho de unos quince años, uno de los dos lobos que estaba de parte de los vampiros, el otro era una chica-Dijiste que la chica del sueño de Canadá se llamaba...

-No era un sueño-repuse yo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué le mandaste de vuelta por tu cuenta de nuevo aquí, a Forks.

-Era arriesgado que estuviera con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió el chico.

-Porque os conocía a vosotros-repuse, mirando a los vampiros-Hoy en día, casi todos los vampiros obedecen las órdenes de los Vulturis, y temimos que vosotros fuerais así.

-¿Huis de los Vulturis?-inquirió una vampira de pelo corto y oscuro.

-Llevamos así más de dos siglos-dijo Derek.

Entonces, una vampira rubia (la misma que acunaba a la bebé antes) salió con la semi-

vampira en brazos.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-preguntó.

Los licántropos se tensaron al ver al bebé. Tony soltó una risita.

-Resulta cómico ver cómo una manada de enormes lobos le teme a un indefenso bebé.

A pesar de ser humanos, los siete lobos le gruñeron a Tony. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en la pequeña. Me acerqué al porche, pero los vampiros me cerraron el paso.

-Sabéis de sobra que no teníais oportunidad de vencerles en batalla. Quiero ver si vale la pena proteger a la bebé.

-Os aconsejo que lo hagáis-añadió Gisela-Su ayuda es muy valiosa.

Los seis vampiros me dejaron pasar.

-Rose, ten cuidado-le dijo el vampiro manchado de sangre humana.

La vampira rubia asintió. A penas a un metro de distancia, la chica empezó a retroceder. Clavé los ojos en los de la bebé, que eran oscuros y brillantes. Yo sonreí.

-Renesme...-susurré.

La vampira que sostenía a la bebé abrió los ojos como platos. La bebé sonrió y extendió un brazo hacia mí. Yo extendí el mío y tomó uno de mis dedos. Renesme soltó una risita.

-Confía en ti-dijo el vampiro sangriento, asombrado.

-Sus pensamientos son puros y su mente clara-declaré-No haría daño a nadie. Os ayudaré a protegerla.

-No evitará que vayamos a...-empezó el hombre que antes era el lobo negro parlante.

-Hay algo-le interrumpió Tony-Que no has tenido en cuenta pero que yo, al haberme sometido a las reglas de una manada, recuerdo perfectamente: la norma más absoluta de los licántropos es no dañar a la persona de quien se ha imprimado uno de los vuestros. Jacob se ha imprimado de Valerie y ella protegerá a la pequeña. ¿O acaso os atreveríais a violar las normas de los licántropos?

Sam frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta. Los demás licántropos (salvo Jacob y los dos que lucharon con los vampiros) se fueron tras él. Me volví hacia los otros vampiros.

-¿Es cierto que ha muerto su madre?-dije con desolación.

-Lo he intentado todo-repuso el vampiro cubierto de sangre, supuse que él era el padre-Pero no sé si la ponzoña funcionará.

-Valerie puede averiguarlo-habló Gisela-Como maga reúne todos los dones que son capaces de poseer los vampiros. Uno de ellos es ver el futuro concreto de una persona, con solo tocarla, es parecido a ser vidente, pero es más preciso y difícil de lograr.

El vampiro no dijo nada. Permaneció impasible sin pronunciar palabra.

-Edward-habló la vampira de pelo negro y largo.

-Vale-aceptó-Pero más os vale tener cuidado.

-No tenemos interés en haceros daño-repliqué-Además, hay algo en Renesme que me llama la atención y me gustaría saber qué es.

El tal Edward se volvió y entró en la enorme casa. Seguí a los otros vampiros, que fueron tras él. Rose avanzó rápidamente hasta quedarse junto a un vampiro enorme y corpulento de pelo negro. Yo caminé junto a Gisela y Jacob. Podía sentir su tensión, y por un momento creí que solo era él, pero yo también estaba nerviosa. Llegamos a una habitación llena de aparatos médicos y, justo en medio del lugar, una camilla, donde yacía una muchacha delgada hasta estar en los huesos, con los ojos abiertos. No se movía. En la mirada de Edward se percibía fácilmente una profunda tristeza. Le miré, a la espera de que me diera permiso de acercarme. Él me devolvió la mirada y asintió. Lentamente, me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de la chica. Su piel se cernía sobre los huesos de las extremidades y de la cara hasta el punto de que su rostro fuera semejante a una calavera. Puse mi mano derecha sobre una de las suyas y cerré los ojos. La vi a ella, corriendo a velocidad vampírica por los bosques, seguida de Edward. Ambos riendo y persiguiendo ciervos y pumas. Sonreí y abrí de nuevo los ojos.

-No os preocupéis. La ponzoña está haciendo su efecto. Para mañana ya estará corriendo por el bosque.

Al volverme hacia ellos vi expresiones de alegría y alivio, salvo en el rostro de Edward. Seguía sin fiarse de mí.

-Sé que no te fías de mí, por eso, como muestra de mi confianza, retiraré el escudo mental-al ver su expresión de asombro sonreí-Sí, esa es la razón por la que no podías leerme la mente.

-Vale, dices la verdad, pero debéis contarnos qué hacéis aquí.

-¿No preferiríais esperar a que Bella despertara?-inquirí.

-Al menos decidnos vuestros nombres.

-Ellos son mis primos Greg y Gisela, ambos licántropos-contesté-Ellos dos, son Mónica y Derek, hermanos y vampiros. Él es Tony, también un licántropo. Y yo soy Valerie, hija de maga y licántropo y fui mordida por un vampiro.

La noche pasó en silencio. Un silencio tenso y, por parte de muchos, muy significativo. Jacob se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Seth y Leah (los dos licántropos que lucharon con los vampiros) permanecieron fuera. Edward, el vampiro antes cubierto de sangre, Alice, la muchacha menuda y morena, y Rosalie, la alta y rubia, limpiaron y vistieron a Bella. Esme y Carlisle cuidaban de la pequeña Renesme. Mientras tanto, la guerra de miradas entre Emmett y Jasper, y Mónica, Derek, Greg, Gisela y yo fue intensa. Tony había salido a tomar el aire y charlar con Seth y Leah, pues su olfato estaba más desarrollado que el del resto de licántropos y tanto olor vampírico concentrado le molestaba. Cuando Alice, Rosalie y Edward volvieron, se unieron a la pelea de miradas. Carlisle alzó la vista de Esme y la bebé y habló.

-Nos gustaría dejar claro por qué estáis aquí.

-Por él-respondió Gisela antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, señalando a un Jacob dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Por Jacob?-dijo Edward confuso.

-Valerie se imprimó de él el mes pasado-siguió hablando Gisela.

-Seguramente fue semanas antes de la boda, Edward-dijo Alice-Cuando desapareció.

-¿Había desaparecido?-inquirió Mónica-¿Por qué?

-Es largo de explicar-repuso Edward desviando la vista.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-añadí cruzándome de brazos.

Entonces Edward nos explicó todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese último año: cuando se había enamorado de Bella, lo sucedido con el trío de vampiros, Laurent, Victoria y James, al cual asesinaron por intentar matar a Bella, cuando Edward se había marchado para tratar de mantenerla a salvo, cómo eso hizo que Bella y Jacob empezaran a enamorarse, el primer encuentro de ellos con los Vulturis, el regreso de los Cullen a Forks, la creación de un ejército de neófitos por parte de Victoria para vengarse, el momento en el que Jacob descubrió que Edward le había propuesto a Bella matrimonio y ella había aceptado, el período confuso de tiempo en el que Bella aún era humana y tenía a Renesme en su vientre... Era una historia la mar de extraña, pero me había hecho comprender que respecto al tema de los Vulturis, se podía confiar en ellos.

-Antes dijisteis que Renesme no sería ningún problema-habló Carlisle-¿Qué quisisteis decir con eso?

-Un semi-vampiro-empecé yo-cuando nace, crece a una velocidad sin precedentes, en siete años alcanza el aspecto de alguien de dieciocho, pero ahí se detiene. Permanece así para siempre. Una amiga que conocimos en el sur de Europa es hija de una humana y un vampiro. La madre murió y su padre le abandonó. Creció cuidada por su hermanastra, la hija de su madre y su padre humano. A los tres años de haber nacido ella transformó a su hermanastra y desde entonces viven entre los humanos sin problemas. Han pasado cuatrocientos años desde entonces.

-Eso significa que su crecimiento se detendrá en cuanto aparente los dieciocho-abrevió Alice.

-Así es-contesté.

-¡Valerie! ¡Gisela! ¡Chicos, venid!-era la voz de Tony, y provenía del exterior.

Salimos todos al instante con la velocidad vampírica. Greg y Gisela tardaron un poco más en llegar. Bajé las escaleras con rapidez, seguida de Mónica y Derek, y más tarde por Greg y Gisela. Me detuve en seco al ver a la persona que había frente a Tony, Seth y Leah. Tanto mis amigos como yo le dedicamos una mirada de repugnancia y Derek estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, pero Mónica le detuvo.

-Julius, el mensajero de los magos-dije con tono asqueado, para que se notara que no era bienvenido en cualquier lugar en el que estuviéramos nosotros.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, joven Valerie. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Treinta y seis siglos?

-Algo así-mascullé-Pero no es algo que me importe mucho, ya que se trata del tiempo que llevo sin ver al sirviente de quienes pretenden matarme, quienes da la casualidad que son mi familia biológica-dije cada vez subiendo más el tono.

-¿Qué haces aquí, repugnante sabandija?-le espetó Mónica.

-He venido a deciros que, como al parecer habéis abandonado vuestra fortaleza canadiense, estéis atentos porque el Consejo no os ha perdonado lo sucedido con Joseph.

-Letice sigue al mando, ¿verdad?-aventuré.

-¡Qué bien se te dan las adivinanzas, mi querida Valerie! Lástima que usaras tus talentos para algo más que adivinar cosas, porque serías muy buena guerrera en nuestro aquelarre.

-¡A la mierda vuestro aquelarre!-exclamé-Lo que vosotros habéis hecho es mucho peor de lo que podría llegar a hacer yo en toda mi vida.

-No me vengas tú ahora con lo que está bien y mal, sabionda respondona-replicó Julius-Todo ocurrió por vuestra culpa, si no hubierais desencadenado la ira de Letice ahora estaríamos todos en nuestras casas tranquilamente, ignorantes a lo que ocurriera a nuestro alrededor.

-Pero eso lo seguís haciendo-seguí insistiendo-Solo estáis centrados en atraparnos y eso os ciega de lo que os rodea. No tenéis ni idea de los crímenes que se cometen. Y además, no digas que es culpa nuestra, porque Joseph se ganó su merecido.

-¡No!-gritó Julius-¡Tú le mataste! ¡Deberías pagar por ello! ¡Los del Consejo son demasiado benévolos contigo, asesina!

-Soy yo quien está siendo demasiado benévola contigo, Julius-repuse con toda la tranquilidad que pude, sin conseguirlo mucho-Estoy tratando de contener las ganas de hacerte explotar como lo haría un globo.

Julius se aproximó a mí lentamente. Ya solo estaba a metro y medio de distancia.

-No vale la pena discutir por esto, Valerie-habló lentamente.

-Es más fácil de decir que de hacer de lo que parece-repliqué.

-No opino igual-soltó con rapidez.

Lo último que vi fue un brillo plateado en el cinturón de Julius y un cuchillo atravesándome el pecho. Estaba en mi estado de maga: si hubiera sido vampiro, no me habría hecho daño, si hubiera sido licántropo se habría curado con rapidez, pero era una maga, y eso hacía que una herida sangrara como cualquier otra, como mortal que era.


	13. Chapter 13

**_GISELA_** ****

Todo ocurrió muy rápido: no supe cómo, pero de la nada apareció Jacob, que se abalanzó sobre Julius. El cuchillo del mago cayó al suelo, justo al lado de la inconsciente Valerie, que se desangraba lentamente. Los vampiros presentes se tensaron y uno de ellos, el cuál recordé que se llamaba Jasper, saltó en pos del cuerpo de Valerie. Mónica se interpuso y le lanzó de nuevo a su sitio, haciendo que chocara contra Emmett y Alice. Derek, Greg y Tony se unieron a la defensa de Valerie mientras que yo me agachaba a su lado y rasgaba el bajo de mi vestido para parar la hemorragia. De poco sirvió. Jacob, que había matado a Julius, lanzó el cuerpo contra un árbol. Jasper se deshizo del agarre de Emmett y Alice y saltó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Julius. El resto de vampiros parecían más controlados. No les dio tiempo a detener a Jasper y este ya había vaciado de sangre el cuerpo de Julius. Se levantó lentamente y se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca chorreante de sangre hacia nosotros. Alice se acercó a él y se lo llevó al interior de la casa. Los Cullen miraron a su compañero marcharse y no parecieron darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. La sangre no paraba de brotar del pecho de Valerie y temí que le hubiera alcanzado el corazón. La vampira rubia se tensó y fue la única que se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Carlisle-dijo la muchacha-La sangre-su voz era contenida, como si quisiera evitar respirar el olor de la sangre.

El hombre rubio se volvió y se acercó a la barrera formada por Greg, Mónica, Tony y Derek.

-Dejad que me acerque-habló Carlisle-Puedo ayudarla.

Pero no se movieron un ápice. Entonces Edward intervino.

-Vosotros pedisteis antes confianza. Lo menos que podríais hacer sería responder igual.

Dudaron un momento y Jacob hizo un sonido gutural para llamar nuestra atención y vimos cómo asentía. Eso acabó de convencerles. Permitieron pasar a Carlisle y este se arrodilló junto a Valerie. Le dejé hacer, pero no me aparté del lado de Valerie. Carlisle examinó la herida cuidadosamente.

-Hay que llevarla dentro. No ha llegado a darle al corazón pero es grave.

Me miró cuando ya tenía los brazos por debajo del cuello y las piernas de Valerie. Yo asentí y él la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa. Una gran mancha sangrienta quedó en el lugar en el que yacía antes el cuerpo de Valerie. Corrí detrás del resto de vampiros seguida de Greg y los demás. Entramos en la habitación donde estaba Bella. Su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar forma y su pelo el color. A un par de metros había una camilla. Carlisle dejó a Valerie encima. El hombre tenía los brazos manchados de sangre. Vi cómo se marchaban Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, y cómo este último le dedicaba una mirada a una Bella inconsciente y salía de la habitación. Carlisle le pidió a Mónica y Derek que le ayudaran mientras iba a coger su maletín. Mónica le rasgó la parte superior de la camiseta formándole un escote donde se veía la marca del cuchillo. Carlisle volvió un momento después con un maletín metálico en la mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesilla que había junto a la camilla.

-Por suerte Jacob intervino a tiempo-habló Carlisle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirí.

-Cuando Jacob saltó sobre Julius, desvió la trayectoria del cuchillo y logró que no impactara en el corazón.

-¿Su corazón sigue latiendo?-preguntó Mónica.

-A duras penas. Su pulso está bajando-respondió el hombre-Tal vez no le diera al corazón, pero el cuchillo le ha perforado un pulmón y destrozado algunas venas.

Entonces entró Jacob en la habitación. Llevaba solo unos pantalones y unas deportivas. Tenía el rostro crispado y los ojos ardientes. Se acercó a nosotros y miró el pálido rostro de Valerie.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Hago todo lo que puedo, pero no es fácil-contestó Carlisle-Su respiración falla y su pulso se ha paralizado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo Tony.

Recordé en aquel momento algo sucedido hace mucho tiempo: Valerie y yo estábamos en el bosque montando guardia, y de paso nos alimentábamos. Habíamos estado persiguiendo a una familia de osos, cuya madre era una luchadora despiadada. Como tal había acabado hiriéndome. Dejamos que la osa se marchara y mientras yo agonizaba en el suelo, Valerie se había acercado a mí y había derramado algunas gotas de un líquido rojizo sobre la herida que tenía en el brazo. Sabía exactamente sus palabras después de eso: "Este líquido es capaz de curar hasta la herida más mortal, siempre y cuando la persona siga viva". Valerie siempre llevaba sus pócimas en la riñonera. Me acerqué al cuerpo (ya no sabía si vivo o muerto) de Valerie y le arrebaté la riñonera cubierta de sangre casi seca.

-¿Estás seguro de que sigue viva?-le pregunté a Carlisle mientras rebuscaba entre el puñado de frascos el de color rojo carmesí.

-Sí pero, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

-Es un truquito que me enseñó ella-añadí antes de tomar el frasco y darle la riñonera a Derek.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Valerie y vertí algunas gotas sobre la herida. No supe si cinco, seis o tal vez siete gotas pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para curar semejante corte. Me alejé lentamente y le di el frasco a Derek.

-Que funcione, por favor, que funcione-mascullé para mí.

Había demasiada sangre como para saber si la herida se cerraba o permanecía intacta, pero lo único que teníamos era esperanza. Suspiré aliviada al ver que el pecho de Valerie subía y bajaba acompasadamente y sus dedos se movían. Milagrosamente, sus ojos se abrieron para verificar que estaba viva. Se incorporó lentamente y posó sus ojos por cada uno de nosotros antes de decir:

-¿Por qué todos me están mirando?

Todos esbozamos una sonrisa aliviada y yo me acerqué para abrazar a Valerie a pesar de la sangre.

-No nos vuelvas a pegar semejante susto-susurré entre lágrimas de emoción.

-La próxima vez que vea a Julius le mataré sin esperar-contestó.

-No hará falta-repuso Mónica-Jacob ya se ha encargado de él. Gracias a él el cuchillo no te dio en el corazón.

Valerie deshizo nuestro abrazo y miró a Jacob fijamente con una serie de sentimientos en el rostro fáciles de descifrar.

-Gracias-habló la muchacha.

-No podía dejar que murieras-respondió Jacob.

Valerie se sonrojó y Jacob se apresuró a añadir:

-Tienes amigos demasiado buenos como para que te pierdan tan fácilmente.

Valerie le respondió con una sonrisa y bajó de la camilla.

-Procuraré permanecer en un estado vampírico o de licantropía durante la próxima visita.

-¿Próxima visita?-habló Tony con voz nerviosa.

-La habrá-dijo Valerie-Te lo aseguro. Julius solo es el principio y para cuando vengan a por nosotros deberemos estar preparados-se volvió hacia Carlisle-Lamentamos las molestias. Después de lo sucedido con Julius no querríamos que os sucediera nada. Nos marcharemos para no poneros en peligro.

-Nos gusta el peligro-habló una voz detrás de nosotros.

Era Emmett. Junto a él estaban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward. Seguramente Esme siguiera cuidando de Renesme.

-Dudo que os guste el peligro que conlleva enfrentarse con los magos-repuso Valerie-Son más peligrosos de lo que parecía Julius.

-Pero tú también lo eres-habló para sorpresa de los demás Tony-Sabes de sobra que hay posibilidades de que busquen cualquier manera de amenazarnos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que irán a cualquier persona que hayamos conocido? Como Jacob, o cualquiera de los Cullen.

-El lobo tiene razón-murmuró Jasper-Sería mejor afrontar un peligro así concentrando fuerzas para no flaquear. ¿Tú qué opinas Carlisle?

-Pienso igual-respondió-Además hemos visto de lo que eres capaz, Valerie. Esos poderes podrían servir contra casi cualquier tipo de ataque.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho-replicó Valerie-Casi cualquier tipo de ataque. Podría repeler a cualquier mago a menos que sea del rango de Letice porque nos enzarzaríamos en una pelea muy pero que muy fea.

-Es suficiente-añadió Carlisle con tranquilidad-Si es necesaria ayuda para eso estaremos nosotros.

Valerie le mantuvo la mirada. Vi en sus ojos la pregunta que yo misma me formulaba:

-¿Y por qué lo hacéis?-inquirió Valerie.

-Nos gusta ayudar-respondió Carlisle-Además, no nos gustaría que vinieran a por nosotros por cualquier sospecha.

No entendí por qué la expresión de Valerie se tornó agria al oír la respuesta.

-Haced lo que queráis, nosotros permaneceremos cerca, en el bosque, pero recordad que os he avisado.

Conocía lo bastante a Valerie como para saber que nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de hacer una salida dramática: usó sus poderes para atravesar el grupo de gente que estaba frente a la puerta como si solo fueran una proyección y salió de la casa. Pude ver a través de la ventana de la habitación cómo dirigía una última mirada hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho hacia Jacob, y se adentraba en el bosque a una velocidad inhumana. Carlisle entrecerró los ojos, extrañado.

-No creáis que no agradece vuestra ayuda-habló de repente Derek-Es solo que la confianza fácil en gente como vosotros le cuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con gente como nosotros?-habló Rosalie con tono ofendido.

-Vampiros. Ya sé que Mónica y yo lo somos-añadió al ver la mirada de incomprensión que recorrió la sala-Pero tardó un poco en depositar su confianza en nosotros. Sobretodo siendo los hijos del vampiro que mató a sus padres.

-¿En serio?-dijo Jacob atónito.

La respuesta fue interrumpida por un aullido. Habría reconocido ese aullido entre un millón, por su agudeza, por su anormal afinación y por lo mucho que transmitía: Valerie. Aquel no era un aullido normal, sino lastimero. Greg y yo nos miramos y asentimos. Salimos a la carrera de la casa de los Cullen y entramos en fase para ir en busca de Valerie.


	14. Chapter 14

**_VALERIE_**

Lo peor de la transformación por culpa de las visiones era el dolor extra sumado a la sorpresa. Cuando lo veía venir era algo más soportable, pero sufrir el dolor de tener una visión y transformarte sin aviso era cruel y no se lo hubiera deseado a nadie. Había permanecido tumbada bajo un árbol, aún con el cuerpo de una loba. Pude oír unas pisadas. No eran humanas. Los lobos se aproximaban y no eran conocidos. Traté de levantarme para no parecer indefensa y abrí los ojos: un trío de lobos me rodeaba. Su actitud no era ofensiva, sino más bien asustada. Retrocedían lentamente y gemían. A pesar de mi estado lobuno aún conservaba algún que otro poder, como el de leer mentes. Pude averiguar fácilmente los nombres de los lobos: Quil, Embry y Jared. Todos ellos habían formado parte del ataque a la residencia de los Cullen. Seguían alejándose cada vez más rápido. En sus cabezas solo había una palabra: imposible. Sentí ganas de sonreír pero no era agradable ver una sonrisa lobuna así que me contuve. Sabía el porqué de su temor y eso me daba ventaja sobre ellos. El color del pelaje correspondía al color del corazón (simbólicamente), y yo era una loba blanca sin ninguna mancha. Nunca supe cómo ni por qué, sobre todo después de haber matado a Joseph, pero así era, y para los licántropos de las manadas era prácticamente una leyenda. Usé mis poderes para transformarme en humana pero con el mismo truco que usé para transformarles a ellos y permanecer vestida. Sonreí al ver la reacción asustada del trío de licántropos. Entonces apareció la parte de la manada que faltaba: llegaron cinco en total.

-¿No aprendes la lección?-habló el lobo negro.

-Ya veo que el efecto de mis poderes aún no ha pasado-repuse.

Sam gruñó pero Quil, Embry y Jared gimieron para que parara. Sabía que los licántropos podían leerse la mente si eran de la misma manada así que lo que le estuvieran diciendo, yo no podía oírlo, pero si pensarlo. El lobo negro se quedó paralizado al oírlo.

-¿Loba blanca?-musitó.

-Exacto-contesté.

-Nos estáis causando muchos problemas tú y tus compañeros, loba, vampira o sea lo que seas.

-No tiene por qué ser así-respondí con tranquilidad.

Entonces aparecieron a mi izquierda dos lobos que reconocí al instante. Uno de ellos de color gris plateado (Greg) y el otro de un rubio dorado (Gisela). Se colocaron a ambos lados de mí y gruñeron. La manada retrocedió.

-Greg. Gisela. Tranquilizaos-les pedí-Ya lo saben, no están seguros de lo que hacer. No hay peligro.

Ocultaron los colmillos y se serenaron. Me miraron fijamente y yo apoyé una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno y me concentré. Instantes después volvían a ser Greg y Gisela, vestidos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido?-inquirió Gisela.

-Si no hay peligro, ¿por qué te has transformado?-le secundó Greg.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder surgieron de entre las sombras Mónica y Derek, seguidos por Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y la figura lobuna de Jacob. Yo negué con la cabeza al ver la expresión furiosa de Mónica hacia los licántropos. Ella y el resto de vampiros se relajaron.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Carlisle.

Antes de contestar le dediqué a Derek y Mónica una mirada de preocupación

-Ha vuelto a ocurrir-dije hablándoles a mis amigos-La visión repentina, de nuevo y cada vez más clara.

-¿Qué visión?-inquirió Alice.

-Estos últimos años-empecé a contar-he tenido una serie de visiones. Al principio creía que no tenían nada que ver las unas con las otras, pero son piezas de un puzle, de una única visión. He ido uniendo las piezas y cada vez lo tengo más claro y eso significa que se acerca.

-Valerie tiene la capacidad de tener visiones años antes de que ocurra-explicó Derek-Solo que es más doloroso y hace que se transforme en loba cada vez que las tiene.

-¿Y cuál es esa visión?-habló Edward.

-Todavía no estoy segura-admití-Pero he visto lo suficiente como para saber que será pronto, cerca e intervendrán las tres especies: vampiros, magos y licántropos.

-¿Es probable que nos vieras venir?-inquirió Carlisle.

-No a vosotros, pero ahora que recuerdo... vi a una chica...no, a dos. Eran muy parecidas pero aun así diferentes. Solo sé con certeza que ambas eran vampiras.

-Tal vez sean Bella y Renesme-intervino Jasper.

-Renesme aún es un bebé y Bella no ha terminado de transformarse, así que no lo sé, pero probablemente lo tenga más claro mañana por la mañana, cuando Bella despierte.

-Pronto anochecerá-habló Rosalie-Volvamos.

-Id vosotros-repuse-Yo me quedaré a hablar con la manada, hay mucho que hablar.

Jacob, en lugar de volver por donde había venido se acercó a mí.

-¿Quieres venir?-le pregunté.

Jake asintió.

-¿Avisamos a Seth y Leah?-preguntó Carlisle.

-No-respondí traduciendo lo que pensaba Jacob-Diles que estamos de patrulla.

Carlisle asintió y se marchó seguido por los demás, incluyendo a Gisela, Greg, Derek y Mónica. Jacob y yo nos quedamos con la manada, todos y cada uno de sus siete miembros transformados.

-Hay mucho que hablar-dijo el lobo negro, Sam.

-Y también muchas cosas que tenéis que saber-contesté.

Sam se volvió hacia Jacob. Al parecer su contacto era mental y necesité leerles la mente a ambos para poder entender:

 _-Tu padre está muy preocupado, Jake-_ dijo la voz de Sam en mi cabeza- _Tienes que venir con nosotros y hablar con él._

 _-Se suponía que estoy fuera de la manada y no puedo ir a vuestro territorio-_ respondía Jacob.

- _Pero es tu padre, Jacob, y nosotros te permitiremos la entrada_

 _-¿Pero qué pasa con Valerie?_

 _-La maga vendrá también. Estará rodeada de licántropos de la reserva y si intenta algo...morirá._

-No tengo interés en haceros daño-intervine-No ganaría nada con eso.

-Más te vale-habló Sam antes de volverse y correr al interior del bosque seguido del resto de la manada.

Eran rápidos y parecía que intentaran que no les siguiéramos. Jacob avanzó un poco y me miró. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el sendero por el que se habían marchado los demás. Yo asentí y entré en fase. Ambos seguimos a la manada de Sam hasta la reserva quileute. Sentí una extraña sensación de deja-vu: Jacob y yo, corriendo por el bosque, ambos transformados en lobos...pero no jugábamos. Llegamos entonces a una diminuta casa roja. Una ligera llovizna caía sobre nuestras cabezas y convertía la tierra en barro haciendo que se nos embadurnaran las patas. Cuando estuvimos a unos cinco metros de distancia me transformé, pero fui la única. Me volví y vi a ocho lobos quietos, indecisos y temerosos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no os transformáis?

Sam gruñó: se había pasado el efecto del hechizo.

-Ah, vale, ya entiendo.

Me llevé una mano a la cintura, pero el familiar peso de la riñonera había desaparecido.

-Mierda, lo debe de haber cogido Gisela, o tal vez Mónica. Bueno, da igual, será más lento pero igual de efectivo.

Me acerqué a ellos, pero el paso que yo di ellos lo retrocedieron. Todos menos Jacob. En su mente pude ver lo que intentaba decirme: _Demuéstrales que estamos de su parte._ Sonreí y apoyé una mano sobre su cabeza. No tardó en transformarse en humano y vestido. Se volvió e hizo un gesto de asentimiento para que los demás se acercaran. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Quil y Embry. Más tarde Collin y Brady. Y por último Paul y Jared. Sam se mantuvo lejos. Uno a uno, recuperaron su forma humana. Como vi que Sam seguía reacio a acercarse, fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. Sam se mantuvo quieto y dejó que le tocara la cabeza. Incluso siendo humano, sus ojos seguían siendo dos flechas envenenadas. Me alejé tratando de no devolverle la mirada asesina que tantas ganas tenía de soltarle.

-¿Jacob?-dijo una voz proveniente de la casa.

Quien había hablado era un hombre en silla de ruedas con rasgos marcados, ojos amables y cabello azabache. Tenía cierto parecido con Jake. Él no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Estábamos apenas a unos tres metros. Jacob se acercó a él y se agachó para darle un abrazo. Fue breve. Entonces el hombre se fijó en mí.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Es Valerie-contestó Jake, y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Me acerqué tratando de parecer confiada, pero mis manos temblorosas probablemente me delataban. Cuando estuve más cerca, el parecido entre el hombre y Jake me hizo convencerme de que eran padre e hijo. En la mente de él vi su nombre: Billy.

-¿Qué es?-inquirió Billy.

Comprendí a los que se refería. Al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de Jake decidí hablar por primera vez.

-Mi padre fue un licántropo, mi madre una maga y a los dieciséis me mordió un vampiro.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos. En ellos vi una expresión que no supe interpretar.

-¿Eres una... maga?

Yo asentí y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Sam intervino:

-Billy, ¿sabías antes de la existencia de magos?

El hombre asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Lo único que sé es a raíz de una leyenda, que cuenta que los magos y los vampiros masacraron ciudades de licántropos enteras.

-Eso es mentira-musité.

-No puedes saberlo, tú no lo viviste-dijo Billy, pero su voz seguía sonando más amable de lo normal.

-Pues te impresionarían las cosas que he vivido-repliqué entrecerrando los ojos-Si eso sucedió dudo que fuera en los últimos tres mil ochocientos años de mi vida.

-¿Tres mil ochocientos años?-repitió Billy.

-Ya te he dicho que a los dieciséis me mordió un vampiro.

El hombre siguió mirándome fijamente.

-¿Pues qué te ha traído aquí?

Enmudecí al instante. ¿Cómo se tomaría que su hijo se hubiera imprimado de una chica cuya raza parece odiar?

-Porque debe haber alguna razón, ¿verdad?

No sabía qué responder. Volví la vista hacia Jacob que me miró atónito.

-Valerie, tus ojos-masculló el muchacho.

-¿Qué?-exclamé-¿De qué color son ahora?

-Eh... rojos.

-Oh no-susurré.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jacob alarmado.

-¡Marchaos!-les pedí-Están cerca.

-¿Quiénes?-inquirió Sam.

Miré a Jacob y este se acercó a mí.

-Seguramente siguieron a Julius: vienen a por mí.

-¿¡Quiénes!?-repitió exasperado Sam.

-¡Los magos del Consejo!-le espeté, cada vez más nerviosa y furiosa-¡Vienen a matarme y como no os marchéis vosotros acabaréis muertos!

-No dejaremos que invadan nuestras tierras-repuso Sam-Llevo un tiempo en el que le tengo ganas a un mago.

No tenía tiempo de fulminarle con la mirada. Debía advertirles del peligro.

-Los magos son más poderosos de lo que creéis. Huid ahora que podéis.

-No sería justo echarlos de la fiesta, ¿no crees Valerie?-dijo una voz conocida que odiaba con toda mi alma.

Letice. La flanqueaban cuatro magos más: Hans, Ernesto, Úrsula y Francesca. Los cinco esbozaron una insoportable sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no peleábamos contra unos licántropos-añadió Hans echándose el abundante cabello rubio hacia atrás-Y lo echamos de menos.

-Pues seguid echándolo de menos-les espeté-Porque no pelearéis contra ellos.

-¿Piensas vencernos tú solita?-dijo Francesca con tono burlón y señalándome con una afilada uña escarlata.

-Sabéis de sobra que soy más que capaz. ¿O acaso no recordáis lo sucedido en la corte vampírica?

Hans, Ernesto, Francesca y Úrsula retrocedieron un paso. Creyendo que se marcharían, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Letice sonrió.

-Tranquilos, muchachos. Casi muere por usar ese poder y dudo que quiera correr ese riesgo-miró durante un momento a Jake y de nuevo a mí-Sobre todo ahora que ha encontrado a su imprimación.

Mis músculos se tensaron tratando de resistir el impulso de saltar sobre ella. Al verlo Letice soltó una risotada.

-Ataca pequeña. Yo tengo tantas ganas de matarte como las que tienes tú.

-No seré como tú-repliqué entre dientes.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cambiarían las cosas si te dijera que fui yo quien le pidió a Jane y Alec que mataran a Fátima y a la mujer de Cayo para que no tuvieras sitio donde esconderte?

-Tú...-musité.

Corrí hacia ella, pero Letice permaneció inmóvil. Fueron sus discípulos quienes reaccionaron: Ernesto, el más rápido de ellos, se acercó a mí y trató de envestirme pero yo salté sobre su espalda y le usé de impulso para caer sobre Úrsula. Esta se cubrió con un escudo de energía pero yo lo atravesé sin problemas usando una esfera de energía y quedé frente a ella. Le agarré el brazo y la hice girar sobre mi cabeza para luego caer al suelo. Un golpe proveniente de mi espalda me hizo encorvarme hacia atrás dolorosamente: Hans. Me agarró de ambos brazos y tiró.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, chucha repugnante?

Su insulto me dio una idea.

-Ser quien soy, maldito traidor.

Me impulsé contra el suelo y di una voltereta sobre Hans para acabar detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre la espalda de él. Tiré en las direcciones contrarias hasta lograr que hiciera una mueca de dolor y me soltara. Di un salto hacia atrás y me transformé en loba. Francesca se detuvo a tres metros de distancia de mí y yo le gruñí antes de saltarle al cuello. Detrás de ella, a unos cinco metros, estaba Letice. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó un dedo hacia el cielo. Los licántropos miraron hacia arriba sin saber lo que pasaba pero yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir: empezó a hacer un círculo con su dedo sobre ella. Al principio no se veía gran cosa a causa de la oscuridad de la noche y las nubes que habían empezado a cubrir el cielo estrellado, pero luego se pudo distinguir una línea plateada por donde pasaba el dedo de Letice y empezó a formar una espiral. Ya conocía esa espiral, la había usado antes, pero el poder que emanaba de ella era mucho mayor que la última vez que la había visto en acción. Me transformé en humana porque supuse que necesitaría mis poderes. Inconscientemente retrocedí un paso. Entonces Letice sonrió.

-Hay cosas que duelen más que la muerte, mi querida Valerie-me espetó.

Tardé un poco en averiguar a lo que se refería, pero lo suficientemente pronto como para interponerme entre Jacob y el rayo que Letice había dirigido hacia él. El rayo me alcanzó, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a hacerme efecto, concentré mis poderes usando un truco que había aprendido durante la última visita a nuestra casa de los caza-recompensas de los Vulturis. Al principio resultaba un poco doloroso aunque redujo con rapidez. Abrí los ojos para ver la expresión atónita de Letice.

-Pero... ¿cómo has...?

Esbocé una sonrisa antes de responder.

-Has mejorado tus poderes, pero yo también.

Letice retrocedió hasta donde estaban sus discípulos amontonados.

-Esto no acaba aquí, pequeña-escupió Letice antes de soltar unos polvos en torno a ella y sus compañeros. Al instante desaparecieron.

Me volví hacia la manada. Todos me miraban anonadados. Supuse que el efecto no habría pasado. Me miré la mano y vi cómo los rayos me recorrían el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Jake.

-Recibimos una vez la visita de un vampiro que tenía ese mismo poder y aprendí a absorberlo. El efecto tarda un poco en desvanecerse pero en diez minutos estaré como antes.

Tuve una extraña sensación de deja-vu cuando aparecieron Greg y Gisela como lobos detrás de los arbustos. Me percaté de que Greg tenía algo atado al cuello. Me acerqué y me di cuenta de que era mi riñonera. Sonreí y la desenganché del cuello de Greg para luego atármela en torno a la cintura. Saqué los polvos de transformación y los lancé sobre Gisela y Greg. Al instante recuperaron su forma humana.

-Letice ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?-fue lo primero que dijo Gisela.

-Vimos el rayo y lo supimos al instante-le secundó Greg.

-No solo ella-respondí-También Francesca, Hans, Úrsula y Ernesto.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Gisela.

-Se acaban de marchar después de que me ocupara de ellos. No sé si los discípulos de Letice han sobrevivido.

-No dudes que lo harán-añadió Greg-Con la joya en su poder matarles no servirá de nada.

-¿Qué joya?-inquirió Jacob.

-Más bien es una piedra preciosa-expliqué-Puede devolverle la vida a cualquier persona.

-¿Entonces por qué no la usaron para resucitar a Joseph?

-Porque solo se puede dentro de un límite de tiempo-respondí-La piedra era de mi tía Hermione, pero para cuando se la arrebataron ya había pasado demasiado tiempo-me volví hacia Greg y Gisela-¿Vienen detrás vuestra Mónica y los demás?

Gisela negó con la cabeza.

-No queríamos que los Cullen participaran, al menos por ahora. Seth y Leah querían venir pero Tony les convenció de que se quedaran.

-Será lo mejor-contesté-Los problemas no han hecho más que empezar.

-¿Y pensáis cargárnoslos a nosotros?-intervino Sam.

-No-contesté colocándome frente a él-Solo os avisamos. Si no queréis pelear alejaos todo lo que podáis de nosotros pero solo os pedimos una cosa: dejad de interponeros. No somos vuestros enemigos pero tampoco seremos amigos si seguís atacándonos cada vez que nos veis.

-No arriesgaremos a nuestro pueblo-replicó Sam con voz firme.

-Muy bien-declaré-Nos mantendremos fuera de vuestro territorio, con los Cullen, y no volveréis a vernos por aquí. Es eso lo que queréis, ¿no? Pues que así sea.

Me alejé de Sam y me acerqué a los matorrales que se cerraban hacia el interior del bosque. Me detuve un momento y me volví: la manada permanecía agrupada junto a Billy. Gisela y Greg también se habían parado a unos tres metros de mí. Jake permanecía en medio, sin moverse. Me miraba con una lejanía que dolía. Ese dolor me sorprendió.

-Jacob-le llamó Sam-Ven.

Jake se volvió y miró a sus amigos. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza.

-Hijo-habló Billy-No queremos volver a perderte.

Eso pareció hacer mella en él. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Me giré en redondo y me transformé en loba adentrándome en el bosque para aullar de dolor.


	15. Chapter 15

**_GISELA_** ****

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Jacob se colocó junto a su padre. Sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente. Dos muchachos se acercaron a Jake.

-Has hecho una buena elección-dijo uno de ellos.

Eso me pudo. La furia me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me hizo temblar pero fui capaz de controlar la transformación. Vi en Greg una expresión de profundo temor y preocupación, pero eso no me detuvo:

-¿¡Una buena elección!?-grité.

-Ha escogido a su familia-repuso Sam-No ha dejado que le perjudiquen.

-¿¡Que le perjudiquen!? ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Acaba de salvarle la vida a Jacob!

-¡Y él le salvó a ella!-repuso Sam-Vi cómo Jacob evitaba que ese tal Julius acabara con ella. Ya están en paz.

-No están en paz-repliqué antes de volverme hacia Jacob-Has oído nuestra historia, ¿verdad? Ella te lo ha contado todo. Solo le contaría esas cosas a alguien en quien confía. Confiaba en ti y le acabas de echar esa confianza a la cara. Si te lo contó todo supongo que sabrás que detrás nuestra andan los Vulturis y los magos, ¿no? Estábamos perfectamente antes, pero no, tenías que aparecer tú y fastidiarlo todo. Pudimos habernos quedado en casa, a salvo, pero Valerie se arriesgó, por ti. Y ahora no podemos volver. Que te reconcoma la conciencia sabiendo que la única razón por la que salió de su escondite fuiste tú, y le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que semejante traición le ha hecho daño, tanto como para desear morir. Morir por ponernos a nosotros en peligro y morir porque una de las pocas personas en las que confía la ha traicionado. A ver si eres capaz de vivir el resto de tu vida en paz sabiendo que fuiste tú la causa de su muerte. Y te aseguro que como así sea mi familia y yo no descansaremos hasta acabar contigo.

No pude haberme sentido mejor de otra manera. Los de la manada me miraron horrorizados.

-Nosotros le protegeremos-repuso Sam-Somos su familia.

-Valerie también es nuestra familia, pero no podemos protegerla de sí misma.

No esperé una respuesta y me transformé seguida por Greg.


	16. Chapter 16

_**VALERIE**_

En cualquier otro momento habría considerado tranquilizante estar sentada en las copas de los árboles viendo cómo el sol se ponía en el horizonte, dando paso a una noche de luna llena, un cielo despejado repleto de estrellas y una brisa fresca que agita las hojas de las plantas; pero no estaba en absoluto de humor para contemplar con admiración la puesta de sol. Me limitaba a hacer espirales de luz en el aire con un dedo pero todos me recordaban a Letice. Mis lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre las hojas del árbol que empezaban a marchitarse porque empezaba el otoño. Había procurado alejarme de ambos lugares: la casa de los Cullen y la de la manada. Era inútil intentar razonar con la manada, y los Cullen no hacían más que mirarme fijamente como si fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza (más extraño de lo normal) y odiaba eso, odiaba ser observada de esa manera y lo peor era que querían saber mucho y preguntaban lo que no debían.

-¡Valerie!-gritó una voz-¡Valerie! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Reconocí los gritos de Gisela llamándome desde no muy lejos. Me asomé con cuidado de que no me viera y la encontré olisqueando el aire cerca de los árboles, probablemente buscando mi olor. Me apresuré a ocultar mi aroma con un hechizo y seguí observando a Gisela.

-¿La has encontrado?-habló otra voz, la de Greg.

Este apareció de entre los arbustos con la cabeza llena de hojas y ramitas. Gisela se acercó a su hermano y empezó a quitárselas del pelo. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco-respondió con un tono ansioso en la voz.

-No te preocupes, Greg-le tranquilizó Gisela-Valerie sabe cuidarse sola, no le pasará nada.

-Sé que sabe cuidarse a sí misma pero solo espero que lo que le echaste en cara a Jacob no sea cierto.

Las finas y ágiles manos de Gisela se detuvieron y la muchacha miró fijamente a los ojos a su hermano.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo con voz seria-Ella no sería capaz de hacernos eso, sabe que la necesitamos y hay algo que dije que sí que es cierto: nos quiere lo suficiente como para hacer lo que sea por protegernos, lo ha estado demostrando durante todos estos años, y sé que llegará a la conclusión de que matarse no es una solución.

-Eso espero-masculló Greg agachando la cabeza.

Gisela le agarró la mano.

-Anda vamos a casa de los Cullen. Mónica, Derek y Tony estarán preguntándose lo que ha ocurrido y deben saber que Letice y el resto del Consejo está cerca.

Greg asintió y ambos caminaron de la mano en dirección a la residencia de los Cullen. Apoyé la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y suspiré. ¿De verdad habían creído que me iba a suicidar? Creía que me conocían mejor. No dejaba de preguntarme qué le habían dicho Greg y Gisela a los de la manada. Cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme y no pensar por un momento en lo que me rodeaba, en todos aquellos problemas que tanto me complicaban la vida. Un ruido de hojas secas rotas me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. De pronto apareció Jacob junto a mí, tratando de mantenerse a mi altura agarrándose a las ramas. El susto me hizo dar un respingo y perder el equilibrio sobre la rama del árbol pero pude agarrarme a otra menos gruesa que había justo encima.

-¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jake me hizo chitón y se acomodó frente a mí en la misma rama. Por un momento temí que esta se partiera pero parecía aguantar nuestro peso.

-Tenía que hablar contigo-susurró.

-¿Sobre qué?-dije en voz baja y alejándome de él todo lo que me permitía la rama.

-He de explicarte lo que ha ocurrido.

-No hace falta-dije tratando de sonar furiosa a pesar de que sentía ganas de llorar-Ya lo vi todo. Vuelve con tu manada, es lo que debes hacer ya que es tu familia y has cambiado completamente de parecer respecto a lo que creía que sentías.

Cerré la boca de golpe y desvié la mirada. No quería ver su reacción ni que él viera la mía: seguramente me había puesto roja porque me ardían las mejillas descontroladamente y el cuerpo me temblaba. Sentí la mano de Jacob sobre la mía, apoyada en mi rodilla.

-No me fui porque no me importaras-habló con un hilo de voz-Es más, todo lo contrario: quería irme con ellos para convencerles de que te ayudaran. No podía decírtelo porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías tú.

-¿Entonces por qué vienes ahora?-dije alzando la cabeza y mirándole con curiosidad.

Fue él quien desvió la mirada esa vez, parecía casi avergonzado.

-Gisela dijo que una traición así te habría hecho plantearte el...

-¿Suicidio?-completé-Mientras iban a casa de los Cullen les oí hablar sobre ello. Saben que no me creen capaz pero Gisela tiene talento para hacer sentir mal a la gente... eso, o manipularla como parece que ha hecho contigo-dije esto último esbozando una tímida sonrisa-Pero no, sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, literalmente, soy yo quien les mantiene a ellos a salvo de los magos y los Vulturis, pero después de haber venido aquí dudo que mis poderes sean suficientes.

-Recuerda que no estás sola-dijo Jake mirándome a los ojos y agarrándome la mano con fuerza-Tus amigos estarán contigo, los Cullen también ayudarán y yo no volveré a apartarme de tu lado.

Le miré fijamente intentado adivinar lo que pensaba pero mis poderes me fallaban, el corazón me latía cada vez más deprisa y el aliento se me atascaba en la garganta. Jacob sonrió.

-Tus ojos, otra vez se han vuelto violetas.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa antes de contestar:

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso para un mago?

-No estoy muy seguro-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercando un poco su rostro al mío.

Mi sonrisa se amplió pero no dije nada más. Jacob se acercó más aún y yo me mantuve inmóvil. Pareció no querer acercarse más hasta que descubrí que me pedía permiso. Reduje la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios hasta que acabamos besándonos. Sus labios eran cálidos mientras que los míos los sentía fríos. Nunca antes en mis tres mil ochocientos años había besado a nadie, nunca me había sentido atraída por nadie ya que había esperado mucho tiempo a hallar a aquella persona especial, y ya la había encontrado. Los labios de él empezaron a moverse con más fiereza contra los míos y yo hice lo mismo. Casi se me había olvidado que estábamos en la copa de un árbol, sobre una rama, la cual no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría nuestro peso. Fui yo quien, con cuidado y sin ganas, deshizo el beso antes de sonreír.

-¿Recuerdas que estamos en lo alto de un árbol?-musité a tres centímetros de su rostro.

-Este tipo de árboles son muy resistentes-replicó devolviéndome la sonrisa, pero se separó de mí y bajó de la rama dando un ágil salto.

Suspiré antes de seguirle. Caí justo delante de él y la misma sonrisa recorría su rostro. Pero ese fabuloso momento debía llegar a su fin así que decidí ser yo quien reventara la burbuja.

-¿Qué cree la manada que estás haciendo ahora?

-No saben que me he escapado-contestó, la sonrisa siguió ahí, pero con menos efusividad.

-Deberías volver-añadí sin ánimo-Debes convencer a tu familia de que no somos sus enemigos. Además, Gisela no estaría muy contenta si te ve, al menos por ahora. Yo trataré de calmarla.

-Tiene genio, ¿eh?-dijo Jake soltando una risotada por lo bajo.

-Un poco, sí, pero no te preocupes, pronto os llevaréis de maravilla.

Jacob posó una de sus manos en mi cintura, la otra en mi mejilla y me dio un beso suave y rápido.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿no? Ya ha pasado la medianoche.

-Pues entonces hasta luego-añadió con una sonrisa.

Jacob se separó de mí y se transformó antes de marcharse a cuatro patas. Esbocé una sonrisa eufórica. Procuré que esa sonrisa desapareciera para cuando llegara a la casa de los Cullen. La distancia que había entre ella y el lugar donde había estado con Jacob no era mucha así que no tardé en llegar. Procuré que mi expresión no me delatara y entré tratando de poner cara de póker. No vi a nadie en el recibidor así que me dirigí al salón. De paso estaba la habitación donde estaba Bella, y de lejos podía distinguir el cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo. La piel uniforme y pálida; los brazos, hombros y piernas bien musculadas; el rostro carente de imperfecciones... Ya la vería transformada cuando despertara, además de conocerla en persona. A medida que avanzaba, los murmullos del salón se hicieron más claros hasta poder distinguir las voces de Carlisle, Derek y Edward. Todo el mundo estaba repartido por todo el salón-comedor: Carlisle y Esme estaban de pie junto al sofá donde estaban Jasper y Alice. En el sofá de enfrente estaban Mónica, Greg y Gisela. En torno a la mesa estaban Rosalie, Edward, Derek y Emmett.

-... sabrá lo que hay que hacer-acababa de decir Derek, pero al verme se detuvo.

Todas las miradas se clavaban en mí haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-inquirí.

-De cómo defendernos de los magos que van detrás tuya-respondió Carlisle.

-Crearé otro escudo defensivo en torno a la casa y ya está-repliqué confusa ya que creía que ya lo habrían propuesto antes.

-No servirá nada que no nos vean, Valerie-contestó Gisela-Necesitamos defensa ahora que saben dónde estamos.

-Vale-respondí con la misma tranquilidad-Tardaré un poco más pero podré crear una barrera anti-magos, pero como yo soy quien la habrá creado yo seré la única que podrá atravesarlo.

-¿Y los caza-recompensas?-dijo Mónica mirándome con tanta intensidad que llegaba a ser incómodo.

-Son fáciles de vencer, dudo que contraten a más de cinco a la vez, y nosotros somos doce.

-¿Esperas que Bella pelee?-intervino Edward con voz grave.

-No puedes protegerla como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Antes era una humana y dentro de unas horas será una vampira. Sabrá defenderse a sí misma. Yo no sabía pelear y tuve que aprender yo sola. Ella será capaz de aprender más rápido.

-Pero será una neófita y su control...

-Pensaba que esperarías a que despertara pero ya veo que no-le interrumpí con voz cansina- A ver, el don de Bella es la inmunidad, tanto a los efectos de vampira neófita como los dones.

-¿Y por qué pudiste ver su futuro cuando se estaba transformando?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque soy...-no quise terminar la frase.

Mónica bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

-Valerie es la maga más poderosa de todas, y no es por presumir, es simplemente cierto. Ella nació con todos los dones mientras que el resto de magos deben seguir un aprendizaje para adquirirlos. Valerie tiene un don al que llamamos Anulación que, como dice el nombre, anula los dones de cualquier ser, sea vampiro o mago, y en el caso de los licántropos, les bloquea la licantropía y no pueden transformarse.

-¿Hay algún otro mago que tenga ese don?-inquirió Jasper.

-Por desgracia, sí-habló Derek-Letice tardó mucho tiempo pero logró aprender Anulación. La única parte buena es que no puede anular los poderes de Valerie.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Esme.

-Porque son demasiados poderes que controlar-contestó Gisela.

-¿Entonces puedes crear una barrera que nos proteja de esos magos?-preguntó Emmett.

Yo asentí.

-Voy a tardar un poco así que empezaré ahora.

Me giré y recorrí de nuevo la distancia entre el salón y la puerta de la entrada. Cuando estuve a punto de poner la mano sobre el mango de la puerta sentí una mano sobre mi hombro que me hizo girar. Era Mónica.

-Has estado con Jacob-dijo la muchacha en voz baja.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurré.

-Tus ojos te delatan-respondió-Son del más intenso color violeta posible.

-Tengo que aprender a dominar eso también-musité para mí-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No-contestó Mónica-Estaban demasiado preocupados por Letice como para fijarse en tus ojos.

-Por favor-le supliqué-No se lo digas a nadie. Gisela se ha cabreado con él y tanto ella como Greg creen que nos ha traicionado pero eso es mentira.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió.

-¿Gisela no te contó lo que ocurrió con la manada?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero solo a mí me dijo exclusivamente lo sucedido con Jacob.

-Pues está con ellos para convencerles de que no somos sus enemigos. Está de nuestra parte. Seguramente ahora esté discutiendo con su padre y Sam


	17. Chapter 17

**_JACOB_**

Las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas y podía oír las voces de mis amigos y de mi padre en el interior. Cogí aire y me encaminé hacia la casa. Abrí la puerta de la entrada y me encontré con mi padre, Sam y los demás. Sus miradas eran de esas que, hubieras hecho algo o no, te hacían sentir mal.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Billy.

-Patrullando-respondí.

-No nos mientas Jacob-replicó Sam.

-¿Pues si sabéis dónde estaba para qué preguntáis?-repuse.

-¿Has estado con esa chupasangres?-dijo Paul.

-También es una licántropo.

-Quiere poner tu vida en peligro-habló Jared.

-¡No es cierto!-me quejé-Vosotros no la conocéis.

-¿Y acaso tú sí?-dijo Sam.

-Más que vosotros sí-repliqué-No tenéis derecho a juzgar a una persona cuando no sabéis nada de ella.

-Estar con ella es un suicidio, Jacob-masculló Quil-No vale la pena correr ese riesgo.

-¿Ah no?-me volví hacia Sam-Ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué harías tú, si Valerie fuera Emily?

Sam no respondió así que me volví hacia Jared.

-¿Y tú, Jared? ¿Si fuera Kim?-tampoco respondió-Estáis imprimados de ellas y queréis protegerlas.

-Es diferente, Jacob-intervino Billy-Ellos están enamorados. Y tú... oh Dios mío-la expresión de horror en el rostro de Billy me enfureció.

-¿Y qué si así fuera? Antes, incluso algunos de vosotros queríais proteger a Bella, y ahora que os pido de verdad vuestra ayuda me la negáis. Es increíble. ¿Y si decido irme con Valerie qué?

-¿Entonces por qué viniste con nosotros si prefieres irte con ella?-dijo Sam.

-Porque yo creía que vosotros seríais comprensibles, que comprenderíais lo mucho que me importa Valerie y que solo quiero protegerla. Lleva siglos sufriendo, literalmente, y yo estoy dispuesto a mantenerla a salvo. No sé lo que haréis vosotros. Solo os dejaré claro lo que ella me pidió que os dijera: no son nuestros enemigos. O sino preguntadles a Seth y Leah, que siguen en casa de los Cullen y ya sabrán todo sobre Valerie y su familia. Que os lo cuenten ellos, yo me marcho, y si decidís poneros de nuestra parte, yo estaré esperando en su puerta.

Di media vuelta y abrí la puerta. De lejos distinguí las figuras de dos lobos, uno de ellos era gris y el otro color arena: Leah y Seth. Me acerqué a ellos y se detuvieron.

-¿Habéis venido por vuestra propia voluntad?-dije extrañado.

Leah gruñó.

-Os han obligado-dije soltando una risita-Yo volveré con Valerie. Vosotros tratad de convencer a mi padre y a la manada de que nos ayuden.

Seth asintió pero Leah no hizo nada. Entré en fase y me adentré en el bosque, en dirección a la casa de los Cullen. Pensaba que tal vez pudiera volver a ver a Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

_**VALERIE**_ __

El ritual para crear la barrera era largo de hacer, pero sencillo de preparar. Solo necesitaba tres piedras que sirvieran de puntos cardinales y los objetos que contuvieran el ADN de un mago, un licántropo y un vampiro. Solía usar el cabello de Gisela, Mónica y mío, pero no quería arriesgarme a que Gisela siguiera enfadada con Jacob y viera mis ojos. Así que cogí una muñequera que consiguió en la costa sur de España, mientras huíamos de los Vulturis. Gisela siempre encontraba tiempo para comprar recuerdos, incluso cuando una organización de vampiros sedientos de sangre va detrás de ti.

Después de colocar cada objeto en su lugar, subí al tejado de la casa de los Cullen y me senté en el centro de la terraza, cruzando las piernas. Cerré los ojos y, apretando los puños, los uní a la altura de mi pecho. Respiré hondo y me concentré en el conjuro. Poco a poco los sonidos del bosque, del viento y del agua se fueron atenuando hasta que llegó al punto de no poder oírlos, todo era silencio salvo mi respiración acompasada. Ya se había formado en torno a mí la cúpula del conjuro. Según me habían contado Gisela y los demás, cuando realizaba un hechizo de tanta envergadura se formaba en torno a mí una cúpula que emitía luz, como una bombilla. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que abrí los ojos: acababa de amanecer. Llevaba mucho tiempo en la azotea y seguramente Gisela y los demás estarían preocupados, eso sin mencionar que Bella estaría a punto de despertar. De lejos vi cinco figuras acercarse a la casa: tres lobos y dos personas. No me resultó difícil confirmar que eran Tony, Greg, Mónica, Derek y Gisela. Bajé de un salto justo delante de ellos haciendo que el cuerpo lobuno de Tony diera un brinco hacia atrás. Mónica soltó una risita.

-¿Estabais cazando?-inquirí, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Sí-contestó Greg-Derek, que como sabes oye sonidos desde kilómetros de distancia, ha oído una voz desconocida en la casa de los Cullen y supusimos que Bella había despertado.

-Ya era hora-añadí-Es el momento de contarles nuestra historia.

Los seis entramos en la casa, pero no había nadie en el recibidor ni en el salón grande, así que nos adentramos en la casa y encontramos a todos los Cullen reunidos, incluida a Bella. Su aspecto había mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que la había visto tumbada en la camilla con aspecto de cadáver. Tomaba a Renesme y la miraba con el cariño de una madre. La escena hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por mi boca. Derek carraspeó para hacernos notar en la habitación. Todas las miradas fueron directas a nosotros, y la sonrisa que antes había en el rostro de Bella se desvaneció.

-¿Quiénes sois?-inquirió con inseguridad y abrazando con más fuerza a la pequeña Renesme.

Estuve a punto de presentarnos pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Bella, estos son Derek, Mónica, Tony, Greg, Gisela y Valerie.

-¿Qué son?-dijo con voz más baja.

-Tony, Greg y Gisela son licántropos, Derek y Mónica son vampiros, mientras que Valerie…

No pareció saber explicarlo de manera que Bella no se alarmara pero no quería perder tiempo así que se lo solté de sopetón.

-Mi padre era un licántropo, mi madre una maga y me mordió un vampiro.

-¿Una maga?-dijo la muchacha estupefacta-¿Más razas desconocidas? ¿Tal vez algún duende o una hada?

Derek trató de contener una risa sin mucho éxito.

-No-contestó Mónica para disimular la risa de su hermano-Solo han existido, existen y existirán vampiros, licántropos, magos y Valerie.

Fulminé a Mónica con la mirada por denominarme como "raza" aparte. Estuve a punto de rebatirle pero por el pasillo de enfrente apareció Jacob, y la sonrisa de Bella volvió a su rostro, pero la de Gisela fue sustituida por una expresión de odio y furia ardiente.

-¿Aún tienes la cara de aparecer?-masculló Gisela enseñando los dientes.

Jacob se mantuvo impasible y le devolvió la mirada a Gisela. Vi en sus ojos las ganas de lanzarse contra Jake así que tuve agarrarla.

-¡No, Gisela, no!-la retuve-Está de nuestro lado.

-De hecho-intervino de repente Jake con una amplia sonrisa-Les he convencido, para defenderse de Letice y sus secuaces han decidido aliarse.

-Menos mal-musité con un suspiro.

-¿Quién es Letice?-inquirió Bella.

-Bueno-mascullé-Creo que ya es hora de que sepáis cuál es nuestra historia.

Les conté a todos nuestro origen, el intento de Joseph por controlar los tres reinos, el hechizo de Hermione, nuestra huida junto con Fátima después de asesinar a Joseph, nuestro desafortunado malentendido con los Vulturis, la revuelta de los magos contra nosotros por culpa de la sed de venganza de Letice… Mientras relatábamos nuestras aventuras y desventuras, todos nos miraban anonadados, salvo Bella y Edward. Este observaba como la chica acunaba a Renesme hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando pronuncié la última palabra, lo primero que oí fue un suspiro claramente de desesperación proveniente de Bella. Le fulminé con la mirada y me di cuenta de que se había enterado de poco porque toda su atención estaba en Renesme. Edward, a pesar de mirarla embelesado había estado escuchando. Me había dado cuenta fácilmente. Pero entonces Bella habló:

-¿Y por qué deberíamos intervenir en esa guerra contra los Vulturis y los magos de la que tanto hablas? ¿Qué nos afecta a nosotros?

Al ver su ignorancia, me dieron ganas de reír pero me contuve y me limité a sonreír.

-Joven Bella, ¿acaso no lo has escuchado? Si los Vulturis vienen es por vosotros. Porque creen que Renesme es una niña vampiro, no una semi-vampiro, y ellos prohibieron la creación de niños vampiro.

-¿Lo saben?-dijo Carlisle, en sus ojos había terror.

-Aún no-contesté con tono conciliador pero sin tratar de sacarles de la realidad-Pero pronto, uno de los que conocéis os delatará, una persona en la que confiáis, pero que siente sed de venganza hacia dos de las personas de esta habitación.

Me di cuenta de que Edward fue el único que se había percatado de a lo que me refería.

-Bella y Jacob-musitó-Te refieres a Irina, ¿verdad?

Asentí con seriedad.

-¿Por qué Irina?-inquirió Rosalie.

-Ella culpa a Bella de que los lobos mataran a Laurent-explicó Edward antes de mirarme-Pero ella no sería capaz de delatarnos.

-Ella guarda mucha ira, Edward-repliqué-Además, mis visiones nunca fallan.

-Mentira-repuso con fiereza el muchacho-El futuro siempre puede cambiar.

Apreté los puños y le dediqué una mirada moribunda.

-Niégate a creerme, si lo crees conveniente, pero como venga la guardia al completo de los Vulturis a por vosotros no digas que no os avisé.

Edward se incorporó de un salto y se colocó frente a mí con una velocidad digna de un vampiro, pero ni me inmuté.

-No te atrevas a decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer. Todo iba perfectamente antes de que aparecierais.

Solté una risotada llena escepticismo. Edward me miró con más furia que incredulidad.

-Déjame recordarte: seis vampiros y dos lobos contra una manada de once que tenían el objetivo de matar a Renesme y que lo habrían conseguido de no ser por nosotros.

La mirada de Edward cambió por completo.

-Así que si sigues opinando así de mí, nos iremos, desharé el hechizo que protege esta casa y volveremos por donde habíamos venido, por lo tanto estaréis a merced no solo de los Vulturis, sino de los lobos, porque aún hay algunos que ansían matar a la pequeña.

Pude ver a Bella incorporarse, dejar a Renesme en brazos de Rosalie y acercarse a nosotros, pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Edward.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Han intentado matar a Renesme?

Edward suspiró y me dedicó una mirada de refilón.

-Así es. No me gusta admitir que no están ahora mismo atacando nuestra casa por Valerie.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que Valerie esté aquí?

-Ella es la legendaria loba blanca-intervino de repente Jake-Ya te expliqué una vez lo que significaba el color del pelaje de los lobos.

-¿Tan fácilmente? ¿La manada se retira solo porque nunca habían visto a una loba blanca?

-Eso es solo una parte-intervine yo con tranquilidad y un ligero asomo de sonrisa mientras miraba a Jacob-La ley más sagrada de los lobos es no dañar a la persona de la que se imprima un lobo de la manada, y como yo protegía a Renesme…

Bella me miró fijamente, luego a Jacob y de nuevo a mí.

-¿Estás imprimada de Jake?

Yo asentí, sin mirarla. Jacob y yo nos mirábamos, y en sus ojos veía esas palabras que nadie era capaz de entender ni de oír, nadie salvo…

-¿En qué concluye esto?-dijo Edward con exasperación, mirando a los miembros de su familia.

-Vosotros decidís si nos marchamos: Renesme estaría a merced de los lobos, tendríais menos ayuda contra los Vulturis y los magos tal vez no os atacarían, o nos quedamos: con lo cual, Renesme estaría a salvo y vuestras posibilidades contra los Vulturis serían mayores, pero eso sí, los magos también nos atacarán.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el salón pero Alice fue quien lo rompió:

-Yo voto que no-musitó la muchacha, todos la miraron estupefactos-He visto los poderes de Valerie, de lo que es capaz, y dudo que podamos combatir a más como ella.

-Yo voto que sí-dijo Jasper-Como tú has dicho, Alice, has visto sus capacidades, son increíbles, pero recuerda que ella es la más poderosa de su especie y de que los demás no son como ella. Sería de gran ayuda.

-Yo voto que sí-dijo Rosalie mientras miraba a la niña-Quiero que Renesme esté a salvo, y si Valerie se queda significa más protección para ella.

-Yo voto que no-replicó Bella, pero no añadió nada más.

-Yo voto que sí-añadió Esme-Opino que Jasper y Rosalie tienen razón.

-A mí me da lo mismo-dijo Emmett-lo que quiero es poder vengarnos de los Vulturis por todo lo que han hecho, me da igual de qué manera ni con quién.

-Yo voto que no-habló Edward-Nos las tuvimos que ver antes con los lobos y no será diferente cualquier otro día, y nos las arreglamos bien, además, tenemos a Bella con nosotros.

Solo quedaba Carlisle, el cual me observaba con inquietante intensidad.

-Yo voto que sí-dijo finalmente-Es más ventajoso tenerles aquí que echarles. Además, Valerie tiene ideas para tratar de convencer a su familia, los magos, de que van por el mal camino.

Sonreí ampliamente ante la respuesta de Carlisle y él me devolvió la sonrisa levemente. Bella apretó la mandíbula y se marchó con rapidez, seguida más tarde por Edward, que añadió antes de marcharse:

-Habláis de convencer a la manada pero, ¿y nosotros?


	19. Chapter 19

**_MÓNICA_** ****

Al estar en su forma de licantropía, Valerie necesitaba dormir, y aprovechó la oportunidad de tumbarse en el sofá de uno de los salones para descansar. Era el momento perfecto para tener una conversación con Jacob.

Él permanecía en el porche, mirando el bosque, mientras que los demás se dividían en grupitos que conspiraban en silencio. Derek y Gisela habían decidido montar guardia juntos, Greg y Tony querían entablar una amistad sólida con la manada y decidieron hacerles una visita. Los Cullen estaban dentro, cada uno por su lado. Carlisle y Jasper trataban de encontrar algo en sus libros que nos ayudara. Rosalie y Esme cuidaban de Renesme cuyo aspecto de bebé ya había empezado a cambiar. Alice y Emmett habían salido a alimentarse. Y Edward y Bella... seguían desaparecidos. No dejaba de preguntarme qué podían estar haciendo, si convencerse de que debían aceptar nuestra estancia en su casa, o marcharse con Renesme. Desde el primer momento Bella me había dado muy malas vibraciones y esa sensación persistía.

Cuando encontré a Jacob, estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla y con la cabeza gacha. No era capaz de entender esa depresión repentina, pero ya que estaba allí, era el momento de considerar a Jake desde otro punto de vista que no fuera el de Valerie.

-¿Jacob?-murmuré.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza y se volvió para mirarme. Me apoyé en la barandilla a medio metro de él.

-¿Valerie sigue dormida?-inquirió.

-Sí-respondí-A veces añora poder dormir como la hacía antes, transformarse es un consuelo para ella.

El silencio que siguió a mis palabras era realmente tenso e inquietante, y eso no me gustaba nada.

-¿Qué piensas de Valerie?-le solté de sopetón, como si así pudiera ahorrarme el mal trago, pero no funcionó, se me hizo un nudo extraño en la garganta.

-¿En qué sentido?-susurró.

-En todos. En su historia, en su carácter, en su especie...

-Tú misma dijiste antes que siempre habrán licántropos, magos, vampiros y Valerie. Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso pero no en el sentido de las razas. Valerie es especial, única e increíble. Hasta ahora no había sentido nada por nadie de este modo.

-¿Qué pasó entonces con Bella?

Jacob se planteó largo rato la respuesta.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero supongo que fue como una especie de premio de consolación, algo que me diera tiempo a adaptarme al momento en el que Valerie apareciera. Creía que lo que sentía por Bella era amor pero me doy cuenta de que no era así. Era, es, y siempre será una gran amiga, y yo quería asegurarme de no perderla.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es un poco impertinente...

-Dispara-respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Si tuvieras que escoger, ¿elegirías a Valerie o a Bella?

Sabía que su elección determinaría mi opinión, pero el tiempo que tardó en pensarlo me puso de los nervios.

-A Valerie. Bella tiene a Edward, a Renesme y a los Cullen. Mientras que Valerie parece haber estado esperando ansiosa el momento de salir de su escondite, de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Y tal vez yo sea el empujón que necesita para hacerlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-contesté-El tiempo que permaneció separada de ti estaba deprimida, demasiado, te echaba de menos a pesar de no conocerte de nada y creo que yo fui la única que se dio cuenta. Greg y Gisela son sus primos pero no conocen a Valerie tanto como yo, mientras que Derek...

-No parecía muy dispuesto a ser amigo mío-acabó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No le culpes-le pedí mordiéndome el labio-Un licántropo le arrancó la mano de cuajo y tuvimos que diseccionarle para poder recuperarla, fue muy desagradable...

-No quiero imaginármelo-masculló Jacob haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

Solté una risita y miré de frente al muchacho, que hasta ahora había estado apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al bosque oscuro, profundo y penetrante.

-Confío en ti-dije con decisión-Eres la única persona capaz de proteger a Valerie de sí misma y espero que hagas lo correcto. No desperdicies mi confianza.

-Te aseguro que no lo haré-respondió Jake después de unos segundos.


	20. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
